Taming of the Wolf
by Gingerljf175
Summary: Me and my brother are special, from the original line of alpha werewolves. My brother has the power to kill even the Originals. Now they've found us and are going to kill him. It's my job to protect him with the help of my friends. But who is Kol and what will he come to mean to me? KolxOC - A little Klaroline and Elejah.
1. Prologue

**So here is my second fanfic story, the plot came to me in a dream this morning, pretty awesome actually, lets see how it goes, please review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters

**xxx**

Prologue

**Lauren POV**

I snarl as I dodge the swinging fist of a vampire, and quickly slip past his defenses to knock him to the ground to let my brother get away from the fight. Fighting for my life and my brother's life, how did it get to this? I'll tell you how…

Me and my brother are special you see; we're werewolves, but important ones. We come from the original line of wolves, the alpha's line. So we were born alphas. There is a legend that says that there will be a wolf born from our line whose venom is toxic enough to kill even an Original vampire. The Originals are the family of the first vampires ever made, they were made by magic over a thousand years ago. They have been tracking our family, waiting for the wolf to be found so they can get rid of it.

Me and my brother, Peter, live with my Auntie Lori. She's from my dad's side of the family but hadn't triggered the gene and didn't want to. Our parents died when we were little; I was seven and Pete was eight. We never had to trigger the wolf gene by killing, like most werewolves do, we change every full moon no matter what, but it is painless and quick. We can also change at will, this is what makes us unique.

One full moon, me, Pete, and my parents were hunting in the woods and we ran into three vampires, old ones. Dad, being a normal wolf, didn't have as much control so he attacked the vampires. Mom told us to hide in the bushes because we were still only pups and went to help him. They fought hard and killed one of them by ripping its heart out with their teeth, but it only made the other two angrier. Mom and Dad were soon over powered and injured badly. My brother couldn't stand it anymore and attacked one from behind, digging his teeth into the vampire's shoulder. I joined soon after and managed to scare them off. Hours later my parents died of their injuries, and so did the vampire my brother had bitten.

Normally it takes a couple days for the venom to spread and hallucination to start and for them to die, so when this vampire died after about 6 hours, we knew that my brother was the legendary wolf, and so did the vampires. The news spread fast that the legendary wolf whose venom was strong enough to kill an Original was found. Auntie Lori took care of our parents and took us into her home in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

We managed to stay hidden all these years until now. As we grew up we became best friends with Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, and Jeremy Gilbert; Elena's brother. As members of the founding families of this supernatural town they grew up knowing the secret of the supernaturals and decided to trust our secret to them.

When we entered high school, we met Damon and Stefan Salvatore; two vampires who became enamored with Elena because she looked like Katherine Pierce, who they knew in 1864. So for two years we went through hell with those two, trying to protect the town from other supernatural creatures, and when the Originals came to town, we were long gone halfway around the world on "vacation". So now we are juniors at Mystic Falls High and all that crap is done and over with and the Originals are dealing with stuff in New Orleans. But now, Elena and Caroline are newby vampires and Bonnie is a witch. So now we are one big supernatural gang of misfits.

So now the Originals have finally found me and my brother and are coming for us, so let's head back to the present…

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 1

**So here's the first chapter! I'm really loving writing this story so far, still thinking of where I want to take it from here. Any suggestions? Please review!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters

Chapter 1

The clock is ticking slowly as Mr. Saltzman drones on about World War II in first period history class. I'm slumped over on my desk with one arm propping my face up.

"It's too early for this," I mumble. Mr. Saltzman apparently heard because he pauses and glares at me while Caroline smirks at me from her seat to my right and Elena tries to hide a soft smile from my left. I huff and ignore him, continuing to space out and think of all the other things I would rather be doing. Then of course my phone goes off loudly, letting everyone know via Maroon 5 singing Misery that I have a call from Damon.

I blush and say, "I need to take this, it's my aunt" I lie and shuffle towards the door.

"Fine, make it quick," Mr. Saltzman says as he rolls his eyes and motions towards the door.

I quickly leave and answer the call, "What is it Damon? You know you can't call me in class, you should have ju-"

"THEY'RE COMING! YOU NEED TO LEAVE!" He says sharply, cutting me off.

"Wait, what are you-"

"The Originals are in town and they are heading right for you! You need to grab your brother, and get Bonnie, Caroline and Elena to help take him to a safe house, me and Stefan are going to try to intercept them before they get to the school, GO NOW!" and he hangs up.

I stare numbly at my phone as what he said sinks in, "No," I whisper. Then my head snaps up as I realize what I need to do. I swing the door to the classroom open and stuff my phone, wallet, and keys into my pockets and head for the door again.

"Ms. Wolfe, what do you think you're doing?" the teacher asks crossly.

"I have a family emergency and I need to leave now, and I need to take Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie with me," I snap at him and urge to my friends silently to come with me. They finally understand what I'm trying to get across and their eyes widen and they nod quickly while grabbing their necessities as well. We sprint out the door and leave Mr. Saltzman behind yelling for us to come back.

Caroline walks briskly in pace next to me with Elena on my other side, and Bonnie bringing up the rear.

"They know? The Originals?" Caroline asks breathlessly.

"Not only that but they are headed here right now. Damon and Stefan are going to try and head them off but it won't last long, we need to get Peter out of here." I say as I continue down the hallways.

"Where is he now?" Bonnie asks quickly

"Biology with Munzert, that's in E wing, let's go," I say and start running towards the other side of the school. I skid to a stop in front of the classroom and interrupt Mr. Munzert from his undoubtedly boring lecture on the human anatomy.

"I need to take my brother, it's a family emergency," I practically yell as the class stares at me.

Mr. Munzert sighs, "Fine, just stop by the office on your way out," and returns to his lecture. Peter reaches for his bag and I come up to him and say quietly, "No, just your phone and wallet, we need to leave NOW." He nods and stuffs them in his pockets as we leave the room.

We take the side exit to the parking lot where my car is in one of the far spaces. I curse myself for not parking closer to the door. Out of nowhere I am slammed to the ground by a heavy weight and pinned on my stomach. I immediately start to fight back, swinging my head back viciously to connect with my opponents chin. I hear a grunt as his grip loosens and I squirm my way out of his reach. Before he can react I lunge at the guy who attacked me, who, caught by surprise, gets knocked on his ass by all my five foot five inch stature. As I wrestle with him I pick my head up and see Caroline struggling with an older male who is then thrown back by Elena and given an aneurysm by Bonnie who is standing next to Peter who looks like he is about to join the fight.

"No, don't!" I scream at him as I get an elbow to the side and kick back smartly.

"Get Peter to the safe house! I'll catch up with you, I can handle this!" Bonnie nods and spreads her hands out in front of herself, concentrating. The two Originals drop and grip their heads with both hands groaning. _Don't underestimate a Bennett witch_ I think dryly. Caroline bounds to her feet and I pull away from the guy on top of me. Elena steps toward the older man and grips his head tightly. He looks up and his eyes widen in surprise.

"Elena?" he asks wonderingly.

She smiles sadly, "Sorry, Elijah" and swiftly snaps his neck, wincing at the sound of it.

The man still writhing on the ground sees this and mumbles, "Elijah" and glares up at me. I hesitate when I see his face, he's younger than I thought, a boy really, probably Peter's age. He has a shock of tossled light brown hair and deep brown eyes that are staring angrily into my hazel ones. He snarls as he starts to get to his knees as Bonnie weakens. I snap out of my musings and look to Bonnie who is shaking from the strain of holding down such a strong vampire.

I focus back on Pete's safety, Caroline grabs his arm and runs with him to her car with Elena dragging Bonnie behind her as she keeps the spell going. I nod as they look at me then get into the car and I face the brown eyed boy again and the temporarily dead Elijah. He is now on one foot and knee, breathing hard. I take the last opportunity I have and change in seconds. I stand proudly in my four paws, white fur blowing in the breeze as I let out a growl. He pauses and looks shocked as he stares at me dumbly.

I hear the screech of tires as my brother and friends tear out of the parking lot. I make a quick calculation in my head. If there are only two of them here, Stefan and Damon must be occupying the other two for now, and one of these guys is down for the count, but this one looks ready to brawl again, well so am I.

With Bonnie gone, the boy stands up to his full height now, a good six foot two or so. He's dressed in dark jeans and a leather jacket open over a navy t-shirt. _He's kinda hot_ I think to myself briefly. I realize what I just thought and shake my white head and stare him down. Now he's grinning as his eyes trail over my fur-covered body.

"So you must be the legendary wolf we've heard of, and you've heard of us I'm assuming, by how you had the Salvatores stalling my brother and sister, you knew we were coming. You've got the whole Mystic Falls gang with you too, even the Bennett witch." He smirks at me like he knows everything. I let out a dry huffing sound, amused and relieved that he doesn't know that it's my brother he should be chasing. He frowns immediately, "Are you laughing? Darling, you may be the legendary wolf whose venom can kill even the Original Family, but that doesn't mean you will get even close enough to bite me."

I stop huffing and narrow my hazel eyes at him sizing him up. He's cocky, but has the right to be. His stance is a perfected one, he could move at any moment in any direction; he knows what he's doing. My lip curls and I lower my head, knowing he is my best opponent yet, I need to stay focused, rely on my instincts, but also fight smart, even dirty if I have to. I start to circle him, and he matches me step for step. My sinewy muscles move together as I move smoothly in a circle with him, not taking my eyes off him for a second. In a blur, he moves. I barely notice him move to my left before I whip around and lunge as he appears in front of me. I hit him with my paws square in the chest, my weight heaving him to the ground.

Our eyes meet for a second as I stand on his chest, chocolate brown meeting light hazy brown and green. I take my chance as he hesitates to lunge toward his neck. His eyes widen and he puts his arms up against my chest to block me from getting any closer to his skin, with my teeth already inches away. I pull back and continue to lunge numerous times for his throat and each time he blocks me. I decide to take him by surprise and target his arm instead of his neck to throw him off. I duck my head to the right and sink my canines deep into his flesh. I flinch as he shouts right into my sensitive ears and wrenches his arm away from my now bloody mouth. He elbows me in the side of the head and I fall to the side, black spots clouding my vision in places.

I blow lands on my side and I land feet away on the grass next to a tree, breathing heavily to retrieve the oxygen back to my lungs. All of a sudden he is crouching above me looking furious. I struggle to stand, my feet scrambling to lift my weight when he strikes again and my world goes dark.


	3. Chapter 2

**So here's Chapter 2! This is turning out well, just going with the creative flow. I hope you enjoy it, please review! :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters.

Chapter 2

**Kol POV**

I sigh heavily as I look down at the unconscious white wolf. What a pain in the ass this was, thought it would be well, at least I had fun_. _I grimace as I roll my left shoulder, pain shooting through the muscles. Whatever, I can just get Nik to heal me_._ I stand up slowly and walk over to Elijah's unmoving body, out cold. I knew I couldn't carry both of them so I pull out my phone and call Nik.

"What?" he asks rudely.

"Hello, brother, how are you?" I drawl sarcastically.

"Terrific, Kol. What do you need now? Did you get the wolf?"

"Yup, but we got a slight problem; Elijah's KO'd. The doppelganger broke his neck while the Bennett witch lit our brains on fire. Want to help lug his body home?" I smirk to myself.

"What!? The doppelganger and the witch are involved? Why?" he screeched.

"I don't know, but I do know this; your blond hottie was here too. Blondie, the witch, doppelganger, and some kid drove off in a car." I go on.

"Caroline too? I guess that's no surprise. But how did they know about the wolf? Never mind, we can figure that out later. I'm coming to pick you and Elijah up with the wolf; we dealt with the Salvatores already, although they'll be up in a couple hours. I'll be there in a minute." _Click._

I sigh and look at my phone, bored. I glance over at the wolf, its sides rising and falling as it breathed. It looked kind of peaceful and majestic. I shake my head; it's just a mutt. I nudge Elijah's body with my foot hoping he'll wake up soon, I don't feel like carrying him into the car.

As Klaus pulls up with Rebekah in the passenger seat Elijah begins to stir. He opens his eyes and groans as Klaus and Bekah get out of the car and approach.

"Finally, brother; decided to join the land of the living?" I grin as I lean over him.

"Leave him alone, Kol, or he might snap your neck" Bekah replies with a frown.

Klaus watches with his arms folded across his chest as Elijah slowly gets up off the ground rubbing his neck with a look of distaste on his face.

"It appears that Elena and her friends are involved as well" he says grimly.

"Yes, it does appear so from your broken cartilage" Klaus frowns at him disapprovingly. "How did they get the upper hand?"

"I already told you," I interrupt, "The witch fried our brains and the lovely Elena snapped dear Elijah's neck like a twig. They got away in a car while the wolf girl stayed behind to fight me, very foolishly, I might add."

"Hmmm," Klaus hummed, thinking and glanced at Kol's bloodied sleeve. "What's that?" he said pointing to Kol's mangled shoulder.

"Hm? Oh, this? It's nothing, the wolf bit me, just give me some of your blood and I'll be fine" I shrugged.

"KOL!" Rebekah shrieked, "Nik's blood won't heal the bite of the legendary wolf, just regular wolves and hybrids!"

My face paled, "You mean, I'm going to die?" I whispered.

My siblings stared at me wide-eyed and nodded minutely.

Elijah cleared his throat, "the effects of the legendary wolf's bite are supposedly accelerated and ten times more toxic; you'll be dead within six hours or so."

"But, it doesn't feel different than a normal bite…" I trail off, unsure.

Klaus is staring at the ground silently, then turns on his heel and heads toward the car. Our heads snap around as we watch him. We should have known, when something like this happens, he would completely shut out all his emotions and focus on one task.

We hear a shuffling and look at the wolf. It's starting to move its leg and lift its head. I flash over and hold it down with my body weight as it struggles to get up, snarling.

I look over to Elijah and Rebekah as I fight to keep it down, "what are you waiting for, an invitation? Get something to tie it up!" Elijah snaps out of his frozen state and goes to pull rope and chains from the trunk of the car. Him and Rebekah tie up its legs and muzzle while I hold her down. She seemed to give up from exhaustion and knowing she was out-muscled as we finished tying her up.

I groan as I lift her up in my arms, my shoulder screaming and carry her to the car's trunk.

"How are we supposed to fit her in here?" I ask staring at the luggage bags filling the storage area.

"We won't, you can sit with her in the back seat" Elijah says as he slides into the front bench seat with Klaus and Rebekah, closing the door. I grumble to myself as I lug her to the door and dump her inside and quickly follow, slamming the door shut. I glance at her as the car pulls away, she's laid out on her side with her head held up staring at me.

"You're heavier than you first looked, sweetheart" I mutter and hear her growl quietly.

**xxx**

**Lauren POV**

I lay quietly in the back seat, keeping my eyes on them all. Elijah and the two blondes occasionally look back at me or glance in the rearview mirror. Kol, the guy I fought, seems subdued. He probably thinks he's going to die. I heard the end of their conversation. I'll let him think that until he figures it out; no harm in him suffering through a normal bite if he's not going to die. His family deserves the grief for all they've done, let them stress over it. I'm certainly not going to tell them anytime soon.

Kol looks over at me again curiously, "You going to change back anytime soon? It's no fun if we can't talk to you man to man…or I guess vampire to wolf? Whatever." I snort and he looks at me funny. Does he seriously think I'm going to change willingly? So they can torture me into telling them where Peter is once they find out I'm not the legendary wolf? Yeah, right. I'm just stalling long enough so that Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and the Salvatores can get Peter far enough away, then maybe I'll join them at one of the safe houses we had prepared. Good luck finding them.

My ears perk up as the car slows down and turns into a long driveway and pulls up in front of a huge mansion. Really? A mansion? Classic supervillain lair. I suppose you would collect a lot of money over a thousand years. The rest watch closely as Kol drags me out of the car and hoists me over his shoulder.

I start to scramble, trying to get a foothold to steady myself when Kol hisses at me, "you claw at my skin and I'll rip your tail off."

I stop moving and let him adjust me over his right shoulder that's not infected. They take me into the house through the front door and through a foyer and living room to a door leading to a basement. I guess they have their own private cells and torture room, cozy. The blonde, I think her name's Rebekah, holds open a cell door as Kol carries me in and puts me on the floor, slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Well, one of us has to watch her just to be sure she doesn't escape" Elijah says. Nobody says anything at first as I look between the four while laying on my side whith my bound legs out in front of me.

"I'll do it."

Rebekah looks up surprised, "Kol, don't you want to rest? Take what time you have le-"

"I'm fine! I just need some blood" he says angrily and drops into a chair by the door.

"Alright, I'll bring you some in a few minutes; take it easy, brother" she kisses him on the cheek and leaves the room. Klaus follows behind emotionlessly without looking at him. Elijah stops next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder, "You'll be fine, we'll figure something out, Kol" he smiles reassuringly and exits the room, heading upstairs. Kol sighs when they are all gone and stares at me, I stare back. Finally I look away from his heated stare and flop on my side, trying to stretch out, but my legs being tied makes it hard and I let out a groan. He chuckles in his corner and I shoot him a look.

"What? It's not like you're the one dying."

I look away feeling slightly guilty, even though I have no reason to, why shouldn't he suffer? He's an Original, they kill people, do bad things for no good reason; he deserves it. I let out a breath before looking at him again. But he is a person, vampire or not, just like I am even though I'm a werewolf. Against my better judgment I close my eyes and focus.

He looks up as he hears me shifting around and his eyes widen as he watches me change. It only takes seconds and when I'm done the ropes and chains around my arms, and legs are loose enough for me to get free, with the one on my muzzle completely falling off. I groan and roll onto my back resting my arms on my clothed stomach. I look up and he's gawking at me with his mouth open, fishing for the right words.

I grin, "Something you'd like to say?" I ask cockily. He closes his mouth and leans forward with his arms on his knees, hands clasped together.

"How do you do that like that?"

"Like what?" I ask as I sit up and begin pulling the ropes and chains off of me.

"How did you change so fast? And where did your clothes come from?" he asks wonderingly.

I smirk, "it's all a part of what I am. Normal wolves have to endure hours of pain to change once, I can change in seconds and I only get a few aches and pains. Guess I'm just lucky I get to keep my clothes, those poor suckers get to wake up butt naked and covered in dirt. They've got no control whereas I've got plenty."

He looks like he's thinking hard about what I've said and I raise my eyebrows and the corner of my mouth turns up, "It's not that hard to think about, don't hurt yourself."

He scowls at me and rubs his shoulder absentmindedly. I frown a little and watch him do it.

"You should give it a try, you know" I say.

"What?" he asks, confused.

I stand up and stretch, cracking my back and popping my elbows and knuckles. He watches me closely, his eyes trailing up and down my body. I comb my fingers through my straight auburn hair and straighten my white tank top under my leather jacket. My dark jeans are fitted and accentuate my curves along with my black heel ankle boots.

"Klaus' blood, you should try it. I've heard it works on normal bites so why not give this a try, no one's ever tried healing a bite from me with his blood before, might work." I say vaguely.

He narrows his eyes at me skeptically, "why are you telling me this?"

I sigh and look at him with honest eyes, "Look, I don't like killing people, okay? I've done it before to protect myself, my friends, and my family, but only because I had to. I don't see any need for you to die as of right now." I guess I was feeling guilty, I always had a soft heart when people were suffering, he looks miserable.

He raises an eyebrow at me, "as of right now…?"

I tip my head to the side grinning at that, "Yup, you understand I only bit you because I was saving my friends and myself, right?" I said, making sure to leave out my brother.

"I guess, but I still don't get why you would want to save me, I did attack you."

"I guess that's a vampire thing, being heartless and all," I say flippantly.

He snorts and shakes his head. We hear footsteps coming and after a few seconds Rebekah appears through the door with a hot mug of blood, my sensitive nose picking up the scent. My nose crinkles but I say nothing as she hands it to him. She turns her head towards me and stops, surprised.

"When did she change?" she asks him. He swallows a few mouthfuls and answers, "a couple minutes ago."

She turns to him, "Why didn't you tell us? Klaus and Elijah would like to know this" she says turning her head to look at me. I ignore them and pace the length of my cell with my arms crossed over my chest, studying its design, looking for weaknesses. Apparently it was well built; reinforced steel bars and concrete walls, no cracks.

Kol finishes the cup and I stare as he licks his lips. He glances at me and I meet his gaze before he asks, "Bekah, could I try Nik's blood?"

She bites her lip and says, "Nik and Elijah don't think it will work, they say the toxins in the venom might be too strong to be fought off by his blood."

He raises his eyebrows at her, "won't hurt to try, will it?" he says dryly. She shrugs, "alright, I'll go ask Nik, I guess we can give it a go."

She glances at me before turning towards the door. I give away nothing and smile and wave at her pleasantly. She scowls and storms back upstairs to her brothers.

Kol smirks at me, "nice one; way to piss her off."

I shrug it off and grin, "She was too easy."

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**So here's Chapter 3, I like were this is going. I've always loved Kol and thought they could do more with his character and was very upset when he died, and i died when he showed up talking to matt in the other side. I've heard he will be in flashbacks on The Originals though so that's a plus. I hope you like it and please review! :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters.

Chapter 3

**Lauren POV**

I stand in my cell with my arms crossed and watch Kol hunched over in his seat. I study him closely. He's sweating profusely and looks deathly pale. I know he won't die from my bite but I feel bad for making him suffer, I guess that's why I suggested him trying Klaus' blood, damn my bleeding heart. To be honest, I have no idea if it would work on Peter's bite, we've never tried it because we don't have his blood and Peter doesn't bite people too often for obvious reasons.

We both look up as we hear shouting above us and a crash that sounded like glass shattering.

"I'm guessing Klaus doesn't want to slit his wrist for you so quickly, huh?" I comment dryly. He looks at me tiredly and shrugs, "He'll come around, he's probably upset because I'm dying and doesn't believe his blood will help and doesn't want to waste time trying. Once he sets his mind, almost no one can change it."

I cock my head to the side, "_almost_ no one?" I ask. He looks up at me and narrows his eyes, "What are you thinking, wolf?"

I smirk, "My name's Lauren, and I was thinking that I know someone who may be able to sway his decision. How well do you know Caroline Forbes?"

He tips his head to the side and ponders on it, "Okay, Lauren; I don't know much about her except that my brother fancies her and she keeps rejecting him."

"Exactly, despite being rejected numerous times he still is infatuated with her and she has used that to our advantage many times, although I think she secretly liked being with him sometimes…" I frown, trailing off.

He furrows his brow, "to _our_ advantage? How well do you know the Mystic Falls gang?" he questions.

I blanch for a moment, knowing I've slipped up. "Well, I don't really know them…"

"Cut the crap, you clearly know them well, from what I saw in the parking lot. How about you tell me about you and them, and who the kid is that's with them?"

I snort, "Why should I tell you anything?"

He cracks a grim smile, "Because if you don't tell me now, my brothers and sister will torture it out of you later."

I glare at him, "I can handle it if need be."

He shrugs, "fine."

**xxx**

I look at him, leaning back in his chair, he looks terrible, it will get worse soon, it's already been half a day; hallucinations may start soon. My stomach growls audibly and he glances in my direction.

I sigh, "How about this, if I call Caroline and convince her to talk to Klaus about giving you his blood, will you get me some food? I'm starving in here."

"We've only been down here for about four hours…"

I shrug and he sighs, "Fine; deal."

He gets up to go upstairs when his sister bursts through the door in a rage.

"That ass! He's so stubborn! Even when his brother's dying he won't even try!" She stops and looks at Kol, seeing his stony face. "Oh, Kol, I'm sorry, but Nik won't do it! He's just being stubborn."

"Don't worry about it, Bekah" he glances at me, "I may have a solution for that after all…" He trails off, seeing me shake my head slightly at him, "or not…" Rebekah looks skeptically at him then me and shakes her head, "I'll get you some more blood bags, stay here."

She leaves the room and heads upstairs. Kol turns to look at me and cocks his head, "What was that about?"

I scoff, "You can't just tell her we're going to call Caroline to change his mind, plus Rebekah hates her. We have to be smart about this, I can't just call her up to help you; she'll think your making me do it."

He sighs and sits back down, "Alright, then what do you suggest, Red?"

The corner of my mouth twitches at my new nickname, "I'll call her and pretend no one's around and ask her to come save me, but alone, she'll try to sneak me out but she'll get caught and brought down here. Klaus won't let her get hurt, and she'll shame him into helping you, she's very good at that." I explain simply.

He smirks at me, "You've got a devious little mind don't you, sweetheart?"

I shoot him a grin and reply, "I guess you'll see, won't you?"

He chuckles, but it runs into a cough and it doesn't stop. He drops to his knees and coughs up blood onto the cement and in his hand.

"Kol?" I ask hesitantly and crouch, gripping the bars.

He wipes the blood from his mouth with his sleeve, "I'm fine" he says and lifts his head to look at me questioningly as if he were asking_ why do you care so much?_

I blink and stand up again not looking at him. I curse myself wondering why I do seem to care, at least a little bit. It's not because I like him, or how he's funny, and interesting, and hot…

_Oh shit._

I _do_ like him! Uh, why couldn't I like someone who isn't dangerous and could kill me? Whatever, it's not like I'm going to act on these…feelings.

I turn back around to find him standing right in front of the bars; I guess he was watching my mental rant wondering what the hell I was doing pacing back and forth angrily. I drop my arms to my sides and look at him. His features are sharp but elegant at the same time; defined cheekbones and a strong jaw, perfect pink bow lips, and dark brows over his mocha eyes. I blink and see he's staring at me too. Nervous now, I clear my throat. He startles and focuses.

"Um, you've got some blood on your face still," I say as I walk toward him. I stops a few inches in front of the bars, a foot of space between me and Kol.

"Huh?" he mutters and wipes at his face with his hand, looking to see if he got it.

"No, here" I say pointing to my face. He tries to mirror me but does the wrong side.

I sigh, and reach for him through the bars, "here, let me." He freezes as I hold his face in my hand and wipe a smear of blood off his chin with my thumb. We stare at each other, paralyzed momentarily.

Then the door to the room swings open and Rebekah comes in with a couple blood bags and a glass. "Here you go, Kol. I thought you'd want more 'cause of the bite-"she stopped in her tracks when she saw us standing a foot apart, my hand gently holding his face.

She dropped the blood bags and glass on the chair and flashed beside Kol, gripping my wrist with severe force, twisting it to the side until it snapped. I screamed and wrenched my arm back and sank to the floor, holding my hand to my chest.

"Rebekah! There was no need for that!" Kol yelled at his sister as I struggled to keep tears from falling down my face.

Rebekah scowled, "She needs to learn to keep her hands to herself. What were you doing?" She looked at him accusingly.

"I had blood on my face from…um, that" he said pointing to the small puddle on the floor he had coughed up earlier. She looked to where he was pointing and her eyes widened. She looked at him again, "That's from you?"

He nodded, wiping at his chin to make sure it's all gone. She stared at him sadly, "It's getting worse." He just nodded again and knelt down in front of me where I was leaning against the bars still holding my wrist, I couldn't keep a few tears from escaping.

He held out a hand to me, "Let me see, I won't hurt you," he said gently. I hesitantly gave him my arm which was twisted sideways. He studied it and touched it in places, testing. He sighed, "It's started healing already, but in the wrong position, I need to rebreak it so it heals correctly, okay?" I nodded and took a deep breath. He steadied himself and positioned his hands, then without warning snapped my wrist the other way. I wailed again and pushed my forehead against the bars from the pain, but it started to feel better. The color returned and the bone started to heal in the right place.

I let a breath out and looked up at him with watery eyes, "Thanks."

He smiled softly and nodded, "You're welcome."

Rebekah watched the whole scene with a frown on her face that progressively turned into a scowl as she noticed how gently he treated me. She cleared her throat and we both looked up, forgetting she was there. Kol stood up and I stayed slumped against the bars, the pain dimming.

"Well, here's your blood, try not to cough it up this time" she said briskly and turned to leave the room.

"Bekah, wait. Can I have some food? Real food, not blood." He asked innocently. Her face softened and said, "Sure, I'll be back in a few minutes. She shot me a glare before returning upstairs.

He turned to me once she was gone and asked, "So how about that phone call?"

I give him a small smile and pull out my phone from my back pocket and dial Caroline's cell. It rings once before picking up.

"Hello? Lauren? Is that you?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes, it's me. Listen, Caroline, I'm in the Mikaelson Mansion in a cell in their basement." I glance at Kol as I continue, "Be careful what you say, they could be listening."

"Wait, you're still in Mystic Falls? We're already out of state heading for a safe house, we're at a rest stop on the highway right now. Stefan and Damon stayed in town after they woke up to keep an eye out. Are you okay?"

I sigh, "I'm alright, for now. I need you to come get me, try and sneak me out. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, but I'll need to leave Bonnie and Elena here with-"

"Yeah, that's fine," I cut her off quickly before she could say anything about my brother. Kol narrows his eyes but doesn't say anything.

"You need to come alone, so there's less chance of them catching you, don't tell the others about it, just come and get me, please, before they do something. I think they are all upstairs so maybe try to come in through a window leading to the basement or away from the main area of the house, okay?" I prompt her.

"Alright, I'm coming, I should be there in about 20 minutes, and I'll spin a story for the others so they go on, see you soon" and she hung up.

I looked down at my phone, slightly worried. If it will only take her that long to get here on foot even with vampire speed, they are not that far away, probably just past the state border. Kol could hear the whole conversation so he probably knows this by now and grew suspicious from some of the other things said. I look up at him as I stuff my phone back in my pocket.

"She's coming, you happy?" I ask dryly.

"I'll be happy when I'm not dying and feel sane again" he replies.

I huff and slump down again. Kol returns to his seat and pours himself a glass of blood and gulps it down.

"Thirsty much?" I ask. He glares at me as he replies, "That's part of the werewolf bite's effects, as I'm sure you know. It starts to blister and rot, the venom spreads, you crave blood and cough it up, hallucinations, then death. Guess I'll be seeing things soon enough."

I frown a little at that, unsure of how to react.

"Well, hopefully Caroline will be here and convincing Klaus to give you his blood before that; I don't want to see you go all killer crazy" I say mildly. Kol opens his mouth to say something but stops when we hear Rebekah's heels on the stairs but along with another pair of footsteps. Rebekah enters the room with a plate in her hand and Elijah enters behind her.

Before they can do anything, Kol snatches the plate from Rebekah and bends the paper so it fits through the bar to give to me. I take it and shuffle backwards so my back is against the far wall where they can't reach me or my food. It's a simple turkey sandwich with lettuce, cheese, and tomato. I don't really like cheese and tomatoes on my sandwiches but I can't afford to be picky and take a bite.

I calmly chew as Rebekah gapes at me then turns angrily to Kol.

"What the hell's wrong with you!?" she screams. All Elijah does is raise an eyebrow at him and glance at me as I take another bite.

Kol shrugs but says nothing as he pours himself another glass of blood.

"I was hungry" I say and they all look at me. "We made a little bargain and this was part of it."

Elijah sighs tiredly, "Kol, what did you do? What kind of bargain did you make with her?"

He smirked at them, "my lips are sealed; that's between the two of us." He gulped down more blood only to start coughing and dropped the glass. It shattered; blood and glass shards going everywhere. He continued to cough and dropped to his knees in the pool of blood, his chest heaving. More of the dark red liquid came from between his lips hitting the floor and spilling down his chin. I stopped eating, concerned, and leaned forward as Rebekah leaned over, rubbing a hand on his back, anger gone for the moment.

Cautiously, I put the sandwich down and went to kneel in front of him, clutching the bars anxiously. Now I definitely regretted biting him. He finally stopped and calmed down, but was still breathing heavily. He lifted his head up and met my gaze. My heart hurt a little, seeing him like this; kneeling in a pool of his own blood, the stuff covering his mouth and chin, his eyes becoming scared.

Rebekah pat his back with Elijah looking on, concerned, behind her. His gaze became analytical though when his eyes went from Kol to me and he frowned. "Kol, perhaps you should go take a shower; you'll feel a little better. I'll watch the wolf."

I frowned at this and so did Kol, but he sighed and looked at me before heading upstairs. I returned to the wall and picked up my sandwich, finishing it as Rebekah and Elijah cleaned up the mess.

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 4

**So here's chapter 4, the longest one yet. Not entirely sure what to do from here while keeping it dramatic. Any suggestions? Review please, and i hope yoou like it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters.

Chapter 4

**Kol POV**

I took one last look at Lauren before heading upstairs to shower. I took off my leather jacket as I trudged up the steps. My whole body ached and my shoulder was a bloody mess that looked like it was rotting as the poison spread. I flung my jacket on the back of the coach not caring if I got blood on it. I headed for the stairs when I heard a noise. I swayed a little when I turned to the sound in a room down the hall. Treading lightly despite my disorientation I found the source of the disturbance in a parlor room on the side of the house. A blonde girl was quietly shutting an open window behind her. My vision blurred and then she changed. She wore a high class dress from the Victorian era that was dark red and black gloves her hair spilling down her shoulders. We were no longer in the mansion but in a dark alleyway in London. My mouth turned up in a lazy grin as the whites of my eyes turned red, veins appeared under my eyes, and my fangs descended, my thirst flaring up.

I took a step forward sluggishly and let out a feral snarl. The girl whipped around and her eyes widened, her hands flying up to cover her mouth in shock. She turned to run but I moved and was in front of her in an instant, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her towards me. She struggled and I vaguely thought she was stronger than a normal person should be but ignored it and sunk my teeth into the juncture between her neck and shoulder. She screamed and fought even harder against my grip. Suddenly I was thrown off the girl and landed on the hard floor.

I looked up to see a man helping the blonde girl to her feet but she passed out and he held her in his arms. I got up again with a snarl and flashed at them but was stopped again by another blonde woman. I bared my teeth and hissed, then she slapped me across the face.

"Kol! Focus, think about where you are, what you're doing."

I looked up again and the dark alley faded into a parlor room, the blonde in the red dress melted into Lauren's friend Caroline, the man turned into Elijah, and the woman who slapped me was Rebekah. I blanched, confused as to where I was and what happened. I slumped to the floor, my head in my hands with blood dripping from my mouth. What did I just do? Did I eat Lauren's friend? But she's a vampire, wouldn't I have noticed? But she tasted so good…

"Kol? Kol, are you alright?" a voice asked and I turned my head up to see the same woman in the red dress. I growled again and stood up advancing slowly. She sighed, "Elijah, I think we may have to detain him, the hallucinations have started."

"You're right, let's put him in a cell downstairs" he replied sadly.

I hissed as I registered that these people wanted to lock me away and darted out of the room and down a hallway only to see a blonde man with his back facing to me. Still running on my instincts I jumped him and attempted to bite him with my bloody teeth. He reacted quickly and precisely; throwing me to the ground and pinning me there. "Kol!" the man yelled in my face. I growled in response. Holding me by the shirt he lifted me up and slammed me into the floor. My head spun for a few seconds then cleared, and I looked up to see Nik holding me down.

"Brother?" I asked, confused. He nodded and sighed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up to my feet. My face changed back to normal and I let a breath out that sounded more like a gurgle. I coughed up a bit of blood from in my throat and wiped my mouth, smearing blood on my hand and face. Klaus just looked at me sadly, "Let's get you downstairs."

"No, I'm fine" I protested.

"No, you're clearly not" he retorted. He grabbed me and darted downstairs and threw me in the cell next to Lauren's. I landed on the floor coughing and spat up more blood in the corner of the cell. Nik glanced at Lauren once angrily before leaving. I sighed and sat leaning against the bars separating me and Lauren's cell. She sat next to me leaning against the bars and looking at me.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

"No, I think I just ate someone while hallucinating" I replied tiredly and slumped in the front corner, turning to face her, and she did the same.

"Who?' she replied anxiously.

I looked up guiltily, "I'm not sure because I thought she was someone else but it might have been your friend."

She looked surprised, then worried, "Is she alright? Where is she?" Before I could answer footsteps came from the stairs and Rebekah and Elijah came downstairs carrying Caroline over his shoulder, unconcious.

"Oh my god, Caroline!" Lauren exclaimed and I felt even guiltier than before. Elijah stepped toward Lauren's cell and waited while Rebekah unlocked it with a key.

"Get backed," she warned her, and Lauren stood up and walked to the far wall. Rebekah opened the door and Elijah walked in and laid Caroline on the floor. Once he stepped back and the door was locked again Lauren darted forward and checked Caroline over. Her bite was healing quickly but she was still unconscious.

I looked up at my brother and sister with tired eyes and they looked back sadly. Rebekah looked like she was about to cry but bit her lip and turned away, pulling Elijah along with her upstairs. When Lauren was done checking on Caroline she came and sat next to me again.

"I'm sorry I hurt your friend, I didn't know what I was doing" I said, hoping she would forgive me. Wow, I must really like this girl if I want her forgiveness for hurting somebody.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine, maybe a sore neck. I know you didn't do it on purpose" she smiled lightly at me. I smiled back; a genuine smile despite the gore covering my face. I turned my head towards her, our faces inches apart. "You know, you're not so bad for a werewolf that's killing me." She turned a light shade of pink and said cheekily, "and you're not so bad for a ruthless Original who kidnapped me" and we both grinned.

But then her face fell and she turned away; facing forward towards the back wall.

"Kol, I have something to tell you. I don't know why I am, for some reason I feel…good around you; I like you" my heart picked up pace and my eyes widened. The corner of my mouth turned up a little and I replied, "I…I like you too." She smiled and continued on, a little braver. "If I tell you this, will you promise not to kill me? Or let your siblings kill me?" I was shocked by how the situation escalated quickly, "Why? What is it?" I asked.

"Promise me first" she said. I looked at her carefully and nodded; I don't think I could hurt her anyway, "Okay, I promise."

She took a deep breath, "…I'm not the legendary wolf."

Silence.

I stared at her, shocked, while she stared at the floor; afraid to meet my eyes.

"What? How? But you changed so quickly, and your clothes, and-"

"Yes, I can do those things, but it's not because I'm the legendary wolf, I'm not. I come from the alpha line; the one the legendary wolf comes from, but I'm not _the_ one. That's why I can do those things, it's rare, but it happens" she finally looked up at me nervously. I look back at her, shocked. Then I realize what it means.

"So, I'm not gonna die?" I ask. She smiles gently and says, "No, you're not; my bite is nowhere near as lethal as my brother's." She stops and looks horrified, putting her hands to her mouth. I look at her confused, before I understand what she just said.

"…You…your brother is the legendary wolf? You have a brother?" I think back and remember the boy in the parking lot she was desperately trying to get away from the fight. Her brother.

"The guy from the parking lot, he's your brother; that's why you were trying so hard to protect him." She was crying now, her hands in her face, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I just told you that! You're going to kill him now! Oh my god, please don't kill him, please!" she cried hysterically. My eyes widened at her breakdown, and I tried to calm her down.

"No! Lauren, calm down, I won't kill him. I promise you" I said soothingly as I reached through the bars and laid my hand on her arm. She stopped crying and looked at me, breathing shakily.

"You won't?"

I smiled reassuringly, "Yes, I promise you, I won't hurt you or your brother, no matter what."

She seemed to believe me and wiped the tears from her face. I reached for her and wiped a drop of wetness from her cheek with my thumb and smiled gently, and she smiled back. She grabbed my hand and held it in both of hers.

"I won't tell my siblings this, I promise."

"There's no need."

Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus stepped through the door. They all looked grim.

"Well, since she's not the one we're looking for I suppose I can do this," Rebekah shot forward and reached for Lauren.

"Rebekah…" Elijah warned but she didn't listen. Lauren tried to get away but Rebekah was too fast. She grabbed onto her arm and bent it backwards until it snapped, the bone splintering. Lauren screamed and I saw red. I lunged forward snarling in full vampire mode and got a grip of my own on Bekah's arm and squeezed hard enough to splinter the bone in her arm.

She let go yelling, "Ow, what the hell, Kol!?" I growled at her and gently nudged Lauren away from the front bars. "Kol, snap out of it, it's me, Bekah."

I hissed, "I know perfectly well who you are, doesn't make you any less of a bitch and don't think I won't rip your arm off if you try that again." She stared dumbly at me while Elijah looked unsurprised, and Klaus snorted. I turned to Lauren who was tearing up again. My face changed back and I reached out for her again, and she willingly gave me her arm. She yelped when I put it in its place, but was ready for it this time.

"He loves her" Elijah muttered. Everyone stopped and stared at him and Lauren blushed lightly.

Elijah stared at me, urging me on, "don't you." I sigh, "I guess, I don't know; I can't really think right now." I press against the bars again, touching Lauren's side and gingerly hold her healing hand. She squeezes my fingers with hers and smiles weakly. I smile back and run my thumb over the back of her hand lovingly.

Klaus sighs and steps forward, "I suppose it's not a waste to give you my blood now that we know it will heal you." Rebekah flashes upstairs and returns with a plastic cup, considering I broke the glass one last time. Klaus takes it from her, his eyes turning yellow and his fangs going down. He bites into his wrist and lets it spill into the cup, filling half of it before it heals completely. Klaus approaches my cell and unlocks the door. He steps in and kneels in front of me. My vampire features come out as I smell the rich tangy liquid but hold myself back. Klaus hands me the cup and watches me closely. I take it with my free hand, still holding onto Lauren's with the other. I shakily bring it to my lips and drink the contents. I immediately feel the effects; the venom is being chased from my body, my pallor returning, and the bite healing on my shoulder.

I sit up, feeling stronger and hand Klaus the cup again. He smiles and holds out his hand to me as he stands. I let go of Lauren and take his hand, letting him pull me up. He pats my shoulder and goes to stand with Elijah who looks on curiously. I go over to Rebekah and hold my hand out, "the keys, Rebekah." She scowls and looks to Elijah who nods to her. She sighs and pulls them from her dress pocket, handing them to me.

"Thank you, Bekah" I say and go over to Lauren and Caroline's cell. I unlock the door and walk over to her and hold out a hand.

"Trust me."

**xxx**

**Lauren POV**

I stare at him for a few seconds before reaching for his hand and standing up.

I look at him, "I trust you," I say and turn to the others, "but not them."

Kol turns to look at them, "Elijah?" he asks.

He puts his hands in his suit pockets, "I see no need to harm her, she is not a serious threat; her brother however…"

"He's no threat to you" I say. He looks at me, "Of course he is, his bite is lethal even to us."

I shake my head, "Just because he is capable of killing you does not mean he will. Like myself, my brother only fights and kills to survive, he will not attack you unless you give him reason to, and even then I have some influence over him, he is my brother."

Elijah ponders over this and seems to come to a conclusion, "Niklaus, what do you think?" Kol stiffens at this and Rebekah smiles meanly. Klaus regards me calmly and is quiet for a minute, then speaks, "I guess there is no threat, as long as he keeps his distance." Rebekah looks appalled and looks to Elijah who appears satisfied with Klaus' answer and turns to Kol and I.

"I suppose this could work, let's call a cease fire of sorts and work the details out later. You may bring your friends home, and your brother, Miss….?"

I smirk, "Wolfe, Lauren Wolfe; and thank you, Elijah." Klaus snorts but says nothing while Rebekah continues to scowl and refuses to look at me. Elijah looks to her, "Rebekah…" She sighs and drops her arms from her chest, "fine, I won't hurt them, just keep them away from me," she says sourly and storms out of the room. Klaus nods and follows after her. Elijah turns back and says, "We are all set for now, we can talk more when your friends and brother return. You can take Ms. Forbes upstairs to rest more, I'm sure Niklaus would be more than happy to watch her for you" and with that he left too.

Kol and I look at each other and both break into large smiles and happily hug each other. As I wrap my arms around his waist I press my face against his shoulder and inhale deeply; he smells amazing. Like the freshness of the woods, musky, and blood too of course. When we finally let go I looked over to Caroline who was still out cold. I felt bad for dragging her into this and her getting hurt, but at least it's worked out for now. I look to Kol, "Can you help me carry her upstairs?"

"Nah, I've got her" he says and walks over to scoop her into his arms. I follow him as he heads upstairs and into the living room. He sets her down on a couch and calls out, "Nik!" He appears on the stairs and calmly walks down, "how is she?" he asks. "Fine, but she's still asleep, can you watch her tonight?" Kol asks, because I don't feel it's my place to ask. He nods, "Of course, I'll watch her," he looks at me, "I'll get you when she wakes, you can explain the situation to her, she trusts you the most here." I nod and thank him. Kol takes my hand and pulls me up the stairs to the second floor. We go down the hall and enter a bedroom that is large and elegant, with dark, warm colors. He leads me inside and sits me on the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower, now might be a good time to call your friends" he squeezes my hand then lets go and goes into the connected master bath.

**xxx**

The shower turns on, I sigh and pull out my phone, tapping the screen to pull up Elena's contact and press call. It rings for a minute before going to voicemail, "Hi Elena, it's me, Lauren. Care and I are okay now, and it's safe to come home. We'll explain it all when you get here, but let's just say for now that we have a truce with the Originals, Peter's safe. I can't wait to see you all, I love you" and I end the call.

Next I call Damon and leave a similar message on his phone, telling him I'll call when we're all gonna meet up. The shower stops and a couple minutes later Kol comes out of the bathroom with his hair half dry and a towel around his waist. I stare at his toned chest and abs as he walks to his bureau smirking. He pulls on boxers under his towel then takes the towel off. I can't stop staring as he puts on plaid pajama bottoms and a dark t-shirt. He turns to me and I blink.

"You want to stay here for tonight?" he asks. I pause and think about it, then nod, "Sure, why not, I'm dead tired anyway" I say and flop back on the bed. He opens a drawer and tosses a black t-shirt at me. "You can where that to bed, if you like" he offers. I nod and jump off the bed and head into the steamy bathroom with the shirt and close the door.

I take off my leather jacket, jeans, shirt, and boots. I pull the shirt over my head, covering myself until halfway down my thighs. Good enough, I guess. I pile my clothes up and head back into the bedroom where Kol is lying back with his arms above his head, one across his eyes. I drop my clothes in a chair and go to the other side of the bed.

I crawl in and curl up under the covers next to him, snuggling into his side. He looks up surprised but seems to welcome it and pushes up against me to get closer, turning on his side to get comfortable. He wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me closer and lays his head against mine.

"Kol?" I ask. "Hm?" he mumbles. "Thank you, for being you."

He smiles into my hair and I push my nose against his chest, "Your welcome, Red."

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 5

**What's up guys? I know it's been a while since my last update but hopefully this will make it up to you, here's Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters.

**Chapter 5**

**Lauren POV**

I woke up to sunlight peeking through the curtains of my room. I frowned and closed my eyes again, turning over only to bump against something warm. I opened my eyes and realized I wasn't in my room, but felt relaxed regardless. I tilted my head up to see Kol's sleeping form; he lay on his back with one arm slung across his stomach and the other on the pillow above his head. I froze remembering the events of yesterday, and looked up to watch Kol's abdomen rise and fall as he breathed deeply. I smiled and continued to watch, turning on my side and laying my head on the pillow next to him.

"You're staring."

I started out of my far off stare to look at his face. His eyes were still closed but his mouth turned up at the corners a bit. I smiled gently and replied,

"I spaced out, just thinking"

He opened his eyes and turned to me, smirking, "Mmhm."

I grinned back at him and turned onto my back, stretching my arms above my head making my whole body go taught, joints popping before going limp, feeling even more relaxed than before. Kol watched me with a lazy grin, his eyes trailing up and down my body, clad only in his black shirt and my bra and underwear. We laid in his sheets for a few minutes, motionless, as we openly studied each other.

"**What the fuck!? Get away from me, you creep!**"

Kol and I looked at the door, then each other. In a flash he wrapped his arms around my waist and we were in the living room, standing in front of a ruffled Caroline and a frowning Klaus. Caroline stood across the room by the doorway leading into the rest of the house in a defensive stance. Klaus stood next to the couch she had been laying on the night before with his arms folded across his chest looking unhappy about her reaction. I could already guess what happened; she woke up, saw Klaus next to her and freaked out.

"Care! Calm down, everything's fine," I said with my arms held out in front of me like she was a wild animal. She looked at me and her eyes widened then flicked to Kol, clad in his pajamas. Her blue eyes turned murderous.

She lunged at Kol, screaming, "You sick freak! How dare you touch her! What the hell is wrong with you!?" She spewed a string of insults as she tackled a surprised Kol to the floor and started throwing punches and scratching at him. She landed a few but Kol managed to block most of her attacks. Klaus swept down on her and heaved her up by her waist, his arms clasped around her.

"Calm down, love. No harm was done to her," Klaus tried to convince Caroline as he wrestled with her, trying to keep her from attacking his little brother again. I knelt down next to Kol as he sat up looking bewildered and rubbing his head absentmindedly.

"Are you alright?" I asked mildly concerned, knowing she didn't do too much damage. I put a hand to his jaw and tilted it up towards me, inspecting his face. I smirked as I saw four red lines cut into his cheek that had just stopped bleeding.

"She got you good there," I say cheekily, pointing to the claw marks. Kol scowled and took my offered arm, letting me help him up as the cuts healed.

"Damn, Nik, I can see why you like her, she's feisty," he exclaimed while rubbing the spot his marks had healed. I grinned at him, "Don't underestimate her, she's a force to be reckoned with."

I turned back to Caroline to see her finally restrained by Klaus pinning her arms under his own steel grip. She was looking at me and Kol with shock.

"What was that, Care? That was completely unprovoked!" I questioned her.

She gaped at me, "You're not wearing any clothes and he…I thought he…"

I furrowed my brow, not understanding. Kol elbowed me and glanced down at my body suggestively. I looked down at myself and realized that I wasn't wearing much and Kol was in his pajamas. This looked bad.

My gaze shot up to Caroline's and my eyes widened, "Whoa! No, that is not what happened; get that out of your head, Caroline. All we did was sleep." She seemed to relax a little at that and looked behind her, Klaus' face inches from hers.

"You mind letting me go?"

He looked at her skeptically, "You going to behave now?" he retorted. She snorted but nodded. He slowly loosened his grip and dropped his arms, letting her step away from him.

She looked to me with confused eyes, "What the hell is going on here? What happened?"

I sighed tiredly and Kol rubbed my back, "There's a lot to explain, Care, but I don't want to repeat myself five times, so we're going to have a meeting later, when everybody's home. Let's just say that for now we have a truce with the Originals, okay?"

She looked at the brothers before nodding, "Fine, I guess I can wait for everyone else. When are they getting here?"

I frowned, "I don't know, I left Bonnie and Damon a message on their phones last night so they should be home or on their way. I guess I should call them to check up."

Kol disappeared before reappearing with my black iPhone in his hand. I smiled at him as I took it from his hand, our fingers brushing and shivers ran down my spine.

Caroline raised an eyebrow as she watched, ignoring Klaus' eyes on her, "I'll call Stefan, you can call Bonnie, Elena, and-" she stopped short and glanced in Klaus and Kol's direction.

"It's fine, Care, they know about Peter," I told her reassuringly. She looked surprised at first then nodded and walked out of the room as she pulled out her phone to call Stefan. Klaus huffed and dropped into an armchair, looking annoyed. I suppose it's a little early for all this drama, although it's already ten, I noted as I unlocked my phone.

Kol leaned down, his nose brushing my dark red hair, and murmured in my ear, "Perhaps we should go upstairs and get dressed first, sweetheart?" I blushed as I realized how little clothes I was wearing. Kol smirked and lifted me into his arms by my waist, I locked my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck reflexively, still clutching my phone in one hand. He flashed upstairs and into his bedroom stopping at the foot of the bed.

I looked up into his eyes when we stopped and quirked an eyebrow, "You need to stop doing that." He grins down at me, our faces inches apart, "You love it."

His eyes flicked down to my mouth then back up to my hazel eyes. My mouth twitched, I knew he wanted to kiss me, how convenient, I wanted to kiss him too. I tossed my phone onto the bed. He slowly leaned his head forward and I stretched up, closing the space between us slowly. We hesitated just before our lips touch then they met in a mind-blowing kiss that took over my senses. My hands ran up the back of his neck and into his soft brown hair. I pulled back and rested my forehead against his, grinning. He smiled back, a genuine smile, not a sly grin or smirk, a smile; his brown eyes shining. I ran the tip of my nose across his cheekbone, loving the intoxicating smell of just **him**. He turned his head and landed a sweet kiss on the corner of my mouth and continued down my jaw and neck until he reached the juncture between my neck and shoulder and nuzzled his face into it, breathing deeply. I sighed but pull away after a few seconds, knowing we had things to do. I put a hand under his chin and pulled his face up to mine.

"How about we press pause; we have things to do, people to see…?"

He huffed but slowly let go of me, allowing me to slide down the front of his body, making me shiver in pleasure. I smiled at him as I grabbed my pile of clothes from the chair and headed into the bathroom. When I returned clad in my jeans, white tank, jacket, and boots, I see that Kol had already changed into jeans, a light grey tee, his leather jacket, and his shoes. He smirked as I came out, his eyes sliding up and down my body. I gave him a sideways grin, stuffed my phone in my back pocket and headed for the stairs with him beside me. When we reached the living room Elijah had joined Klaus and was standing behind Klaus' chair.

They both looked up when we entered, Klaus smirked, "Took you long enough to get dressed, are you sure you weren't doing…other things?"

I blushed and frowned, duh, vampire hearing. Kol grinned slyly, "Don't be jealous, Nik, I know Blondie still won't touch you with a ten foot pole, but don't give up, maybe she'll learn to tolerate you in a century or two." Klaus growled and flashed at Kol, who was prepared and darted away into the house laughing with the original hybrid giving chase. I tried to stifle laughter but couldn't keep a giggle from escaping. Elijah chuckled along with me, seemingly unconcerned when Kol yelped from somewhere in the house.

"Brother, let go of me, can't you take a joke?" Kol choked out.

Elijah called out, "Niklaus, let go of him, we have business to take care of."

All we heard was a _**crack**_ and then Klaus appeared in front of us alone and looking satisfied, "Nothing a broken neck couldn't fix." My eyes widened and my mouth opened a little, Elijah sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

I looked to Klaus and he rolled his eyes, "Oh, relax, he's fine; he'll wake up in a little while. He's in the study down the hall."

"We have to go to the blood bank and grocery store to restock the house, try and make a meeting time for you and your friends so we can discuss the matter completely," Elijah addressed me. I nodded and tried not to laugh at the image I'd conjured of Klaus pushing a grocery cart down an isle as Elijah asked him what brand of ice cream he wants. I snorted a little and Klaus raised an eyebrow at me before following Elijah out the door.

I took a breath to calm myself down and headed down the hall looking for Kol. I peeked into a few rooms before finding him on the floor of a study with a few chairs by a fireplace, two dark wooden desks that looked old and a few bookshelves with books that looked just as old. Kol was laying on his back unconscious in front of the fireplace. I sighed and went to sit next to him on the carpet to wait for him to wake up. I decided to call Bonnie since I had time to myself.

"Hello? Lauren is that you?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes, Bonnie, it's me. Care is somewhere around here talking to Stefan over the phone so don't worry. Did you get my message?"

"Yes, I did, we're home but Elena and I stayed at your house to watch Peter just in case. Is everything really alright? What happened?" she went on.

I ran my fingers through Kol's silky hair, "Yes, we're fine, but I can't explain everything now, we are all going to meet up and talk, that's including the Originals. They've agreed to not hurt anybody and to sit down and talk." Just then Caroline walked in and I looked up, "hold on a minute, Bon, I'm putting you on speaker, Care's here."

I tapped my screen and looked to Caroline, "So what did Stefan say?"

She replied, "Stefan and Damon are willing to come and talk, although it took some convincing to get Damon to give in. He sees it as giving up but in the end Stefan convinced him that it's just a compromise. They are coming around noon."

I checked my phone's screen, "Well, it's 11:30 now, so we've got a half hour-"

Kol woke up coughing and rubbing his neck, "I'm gonna kill him!" He realized where he was and saw me sitting next to him holding my phone and Caroline leaning against the door frame.

Bonnie asked, "Uh…what was that?"

"Kol returning to the land of the living," I said bluntly and lifting a corner of my mouth at him as he sat up and rested his arms over his knees.

"Is that the Bennett witch? Hey, Witchy, how you doing?" Kol asked the phone.

"Yes, this is _Bonnie_. So, Lauren, Care, we're meeting up at noon at their mansion?"

"Yeah, I guess so, that's when Stefan and Damon are coming. Shouldn't we tell Klaus and Elijah? What about Rebekah?" Caroline wondered aloud.

Kol snorted, "Don't bother with Bekah, she's probably skulking in her room like a child." He paused and listened around the house. "Where's Elijah and Nik?"

I grinned and replied, "grocery shopping." Kol exploded into laughter and so did Caroline, I could also hear Bonnie cracking up on the other side of the line.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't know why that's so funny, but it is!" Caroline got out while trying to breath between bouts of laughter. She forced herself to take cleansing breathes and calm down but Kol was still going, "I can just see it, the two wankers fighting over what type of ice cream to get!" I swatted at him trying to tell him to stop but I couldn't help the air whooshing out of me because what he had pictured was so close to what I had. I finally calmed down and swatted at Kol until he did too, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Okay, okay. Back to the topic, so we're all meeting here at noon. That gives us roughly a half hour. I'm going to stop at home, so you and Elena don't have to stay, you can go home. See you guys then." I ended the call and put my phone in my jacket pocket.

Caroline stood up from the doorframe, "I'm going to run home and clean up, I still have blood on my clothes," she said and shot a glare at Kol as she walked out. He just shrugged and got up, pulling me with him.

I looked up at him, "Can you give me a ride home? I don't exactly have my car…"

He looked down at the floor, "Oh, yeah, I kidnapped you, right. Well, we only have one car with us and Nik and Elijah took it. I can run you to your car if you want?"

"Alright, it's at the school in the parking lot." He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers through mine and smiled gently down at me. I returned his smile and squeezed his hand. He led me out of the house and onto the driveway; he turned his back to me and looked back at me bending his knees a little, waiting. I quirked an eyebrow before approaching him. I placed my hands on his shoulders and jumped onto his back, wrapping my legs around his waist. He grabbed my legs above my knees to hold me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my chin on his right shoulder, leaning my head against his. He glanced back at me and smirked before taking off in the direction of the school. I laughed freely, enjoying the feel of the wind in my face and blowing my hair back.

We arrived at the school parking lot within a minute. I dropped down from his back and headed for my beige 2001 Toyota Camry, pulling my keys from my jacket pocket. I unlocked the car, opened the driver's side door and looked back at Kol who stood watching me from a few yards away.

"You want to come?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh, sure, I guess I've got nothing to do anyway," he smiled a little and got into the passenger side. I got in and pulled the door closed, adjusting the radio to a top 40's station and rolling the windows down before pulling out of the parking lot and heading for my house where Peter was waiting for me. Boy, was he gonna be surprised when I came home with an Original.

**xxx**

**Kol POV**

I fiddled with the radio in Lauren's car, listening to different stations to hear the new music of this decade. Being locked away in a coffin for a century has its downsides. It had been a little while since the dagger was pulled out of me but I hadn't really had the time to acquaint myself with modern day things yet.

Lauren glanced over at me, "Do you know how to drive? I know you were in that coffin for years and only just got out around the time of your mother's ball a few months ago."

I nodded at her, "Yeah, Elijah taught me how to drive a little after Mother's ball. It's really an amazing thing, what people can do with today's technology. Before Klaus put me in the coffin, we were in New Orleans a hundred years ago and we didn't have anything like this. It was still horses and carriages for transportation, for people that could afford it. Everything is so different; the music is odd but enjoyable, there's so many different kinds, I particularly like rock and pop."

Lauren smiled and pulled her phone from her jacket and held it out to me, eyes still on the road. I took it from her and looked at it with curiosity, I didn't have a phone like this; all Klaus had gotten me was what he called a 'tracfone', all I could do was text and make calls. I didn't know until later that there were phones that were so much more sophisticated, but didn't have the time to go buy one with Elijah or Nik who were always too busy and Bekah didn't care.

"Plug it into the car jack, it's the white cord, you can play music from my phone," she told me nodding towards a cord near the radio. I took the cord and found the hole on the phone that fit it, plugged it in and the screen lit up. I poked at it like I had seen her do before but it didn't do anything, so I tried sliding my thumb to the right and a bunch of buttons came up with the numbers zero through nine on them.

Lauren answered my unasked question, "It's a keypad; you have to put in the right password to get in. It's one, one, zero, five." I typed in the numbers and the screen changed to another one with a lot of colorful squares with pictures and symbols on them.

"Go into the music app and look for Paramore under artists," she directed me. I tapped the orange square with a music note on it and a list came up. I hit the artists tab and scrolled through until I saw the name she had said and tapped it. Lauren grabbed the phone from my hand and quickly scrolled through the list of songs before tapping the screen and handing it back to me. A rock song came on and I looked at the screen that had a picture of three silhouettes in a dark tunnel with the name of the band and the song title 'Monster'. I smirked at the song title.

I looked up at her, "They're good; rock band, right?"

"Yup, they're one of my favorite bands, Hayley Williams has a great voice," she replied. The next few minutes I played more songs from that band before searching through other artists. I came upon a band that had a song called 'Chicken Fried' and tapped it out of curiosity. She looked over when she heard the song change and smiled, singing along.

I raised an eyebrow, "What's this?"

She replied, "Zac Brown Band, they play country music. I like a bit of everything."

I continued to play with her phone until we pull over in front of an old two story white house with a wrap-around porch. We got out of her car and headed up the walkway; her house was similar to the doppelgangers and was only a street over from it too. I followed her up the porch steps and waited while she unlocked the front door. As soon as she stepped inside she was jumped on by a tall teenage boy with short dirty-blonde hair. I ran for the door but was stopped by an invisible force. I looked to Lauren to see that the boy was hugging her, not attacking her.

"Lauren! Thank god you're safe. Bonnie said it was safe to come back but I don't understand, what hap-" the blonde boy stopped short when he looked over Lauren' shoulder and saw me standing on the porch with my hands in my pockets. He froze briefly before stepping back from Lauren who turned around to face me keeping an arm around the guy's waist who laid an arm around her shoulders. I frowned a little at the close contact.

"Oh, Kol, this is my brother, Peter. Pete, this is Kol, an Original vampire," Lauren said quickly. Oh, her brother. I relaxed and smiled, nodding at him, "It's a pleasure, mate. Forgive me, I would shake your hand but I can't exactly reach you at the moment," I shrugged. Lauren looked confused for a second before understanding came over her.

"Oh! I didn't invite you in yet. Kol, co-"

"No! Are you crazy!? You can't invite an Original vampire in here! We can't trust him! What is he doing here anyway?" her brother shouted and stepped away from her.

Footsteps come from somewhere in the house before Lauren could respond and a tan sandy-haired woman in her late forties came up behind the two teenagers.

"What's with all the yelling? Lauren, you're home! Are you okay? What's going on?" the woman pulled her into a tight hug before holding her away to question her.

Lauren smiled, "I'm fine, Auntie Lori. I was just introducing Kol and Pete to each other. Pete's just being rude."

Peter snorted, "I don't care about being rude; you're not inviting him in. Aunt Lori, he's an Original!"

The woman regarded me carefully before sighing, "Lauren, I don't think it's a good idea. These vampires have been hunting you and your brother for years and even with a temporary truce, we're on shaky ground with them. You're lucky they haven't killed you or your brother yet, let's not push it."

Lauren huffed angrily but relented, "Fine, I guess that's reasonable. Can you guys give us a minute? I'll be inside shortly."

Her aunt hesitated before nodding and motioned for Peter to follow her inside. The boy glared at me before following his aunt.

Lauren stepped outside and shoved her hands into her pants pockets, looking at the ground, "Sorry about that, I guess I can't invite you in for now, maybe some other time."

I smiled gently, "Don't worry about it, I understand why they reacted the way they did. Although, your aunt seems like a kind-hearted person; she didn't react as harshly as your brother, she considered things first. I'm fine waiting out here."

She smiled at me, relieved I wasn't mad, "I'll be down in a little while, I just need to shower and change clothes, I won't be long. Here, you can play with my phone while you wait." She pulled out her phone and handed it to me before heading inside and closing the door. I sat on the swinging bench and began experimenting with the device in my hand.


	7. Chapter 6

**SO here's Chapter 6, enjoy! Please review and let me know if you have an suggestions on the story! Thanks! :)  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters.

**Chapter 6**

**Lauren POV**

I closed the front door, leaving Kol to play with my phone on the porch. I ignored Peter and nodded at Aunt Lori before heading upstairs for my bedroom. I closed the door behind me and took off my jacket, tossing it on my bed. I stripped the rest of my clothes off and grabbed my towel before leaving my room and entering the bathroom next door from the hall. I started the shower to let the water heat and went to set up my Kindle Fire to play music from Pandora. I relaxed as I stepped into the hot water to the sound of Sam Smith's 'Stay With Me'. I sighed as the knots in my back loosened and the stress rolled off of me in rivulets like the hot water. I thought about my relationship with Kol as I washed myself. We had only known each other for a day but I had already felt so close to him, safe even. I understood that I should take it slow because him and his family were a potential threat, it's the least I could do since I was basically dating the enemy, kind of. It would only be fair to my friends and family since they wouldn't like that we had something period.

I turned the water off and stepped out, towel drying my hair and body. I wrapped my towel securely around my body and blow-dried and brushed my hair until it was a warm auburn curtain around my face. I returned to my room and pulled on blue jeans, a violet tank top, my leather jacket and my light brown heeled cowgirl boots that ended halfway up my calf. I grabbed my keys and wallet and stuffed them in my jacket pocket. I headed downstairs and walked into the kitchen to find Aunt Lori drinking tea and watching the mini TV in the corner and Pete finishing a sandwich.

"Okay, we're going to meet everybody at the Mikaelson Mansion, Bonnie should have left you the address. I'm going to go with Kol, you guys can take Aunt Lori's car; I'll meet you there." I left without waiting for an answer. I stepped out onto the front porch to find Kol completely focused on my phone. I walked over after closing the door and stood next to him, looking down to watch him play some zombie game, tapping the screen madly to shoot them. When he was overwhelmed and died he yelled, "Dammit!"

"Okay, maybe that's enough exposure to modern technology for now. Don't crush my phone or you're paying for a new one," I told him and slowly took it from his grasp.

He looked up at me and smiled, "Oh, hi. You ready to go?" he asked and got up, heading for my car.

I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, "We're not taking the car."

He frowned, "You're not expecting me to vamp run you everywhere, are you?"

I smirked, "No, but you're gonna love this." I walked down the porch steps and around to the side of the house and down our small driveway to the single car garage. I lifted the door up and led him over to a sheet covered object. I grabbed a set of keys hanging from the wall before walking back over and pulling the sheet off to reveal a shiny red classic Indian motorcycle.

Kol gaped at it, mesmerized, "What is that? It looks awesome!"

I grinned at him, "It's a 1941 Indian 841 motorcycle. My grandfather restores cars and stuff and he finished restoring this last year. I had saved up money so I could buy it off him before he died, we weren't close. He modified a few things so it's a little more modern like the seat so it could fit two people but it's basically the same. We're taking this."

Kol grinned back, "I like your style."

I nodded and reached for a glossy black helmet with a visor and handed it to him, putting on my own. I kicked the stand up and walked it out to the end of the driveway. I got on and started it up, revving the engine. I nodded at Kol and waved him over.

"Get on behind me, put your feet on the petals that fold down and hold on," I instructed him. He got on, kicked the footholds down, and wrapped his arms around me. I revved the engine and took off down the road in the direction of his house. After a minute or so he let go and just rested his hands on my shoulders to balance. When we got to the roads in the woods on the edge of town where the mansion was near I twisted the gas and ramped the speed up to 50mph. Kol howled in delight and laughed with me, squeezing my shoulders.

When we got close to the mansion I slowed down, switching gears and pulled into the semi-circle driveway. I turned the engine off, put my feet down to hold us up and pulled my helmet off, combing my fingers through my hair. Kol got off the bike and pulled his helmet off, fixing his hair too. I dismounted and kicked the stand down, putting the keys in my pocket. I looked around and saw Damon's light blue Camaro and Caroline's navy Prius already sitting in the driveway. Kol grinned at me and headed for the door with me behind him.

"That was great, I've got to get myself one of those these days," Kol said excitedly.

I smiled back, "You're welcome to ride with me anytime," I replied as we walked into the parlor side by side and stopped in the doorway. The parlor had a space with three couches surrounding it, floor lamps next to two couches and one chair, two side tables, and two armchairs on either side of the fireplace; a similar set up as the Salvatore parlor but more seating. Everyone turned to face us and some looked shocked to see us together. My smile dropped. Oh, right, I've got some explaining to do.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at us and asked, "What did you do to get Kol all excited, love?"

I raised my helmet up showing them all, "We rode here on my Indian."

"What?" Caroline asked confused.

I shake my head, "My motorcycle, Care, Indian is a motorcycle company."

She turned a light pink, "Oh."

Kol walked over to his hybrid brother on the couch grinning and clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Nik, I know what I want for my birthday."

"Whoa, wait, you guys rode here, _together_, on a _motorcycle_!?" Damon asked incredulous from his stance by the fireplace.

I crossed my arms, still holding my helmet and stepped closer to the group, "Yeah, so?"

"Are you nuts!? He's an Original, you can't trust him, they kill people; they've killed Elena, Jenna, Carol, Ric, and so many others! You can't just hang out with him!" Damon raged.

Kol snorted, "You're not such a saint yourself, sweetheart; though I'll gladly rip your tongue from your head," he said threateningly.

Bonnie spoke up from the couch with Caroline, opposite Klaus, "Isn't threatening him just proving his point?"

Kol just shrugged, "Who cares?"

"I do, now can we try to keep the threats to a minimum?" I looked pointedly at Kol, whose face softened a little and nodded. It didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the room.

"Good, that goes for everyone," I sighed and set my helmet on a side table. Kol did the same and came to sit on the couch to the left of Bonnie and Caroline facing the fireplace. He sat back and draped an arm on the couch behind me with his hand resting on my shoulder as I relaxed into it. Stefan raised an eyebrow from an armchair by the fireplace but said nothing, Damon only scowled from next to Elena, and Elena looked curious from the armchair on the other side of the fireplace. Bonnie looked concerned, and Caroline simply gave me a small smile in support. Elijah stayed straight-faced standing behind his brother's seat, Rebekah sneered from her spot next to Klaus who seemed not to care.

A knock came from the door and Elijah went to answer it. He came back with Auntie Lori and Peter. They stopped next to the couch me and Kol sat on and Elijah returned to his spot behind Klaus.

I gestured toward them, "For those of you who don't know, this is my Aunt Lori and my brother Peter, the 'legendary wolf'." Rebekah let out a low growl but stopped when Elijah cleared his throat.

"Welcome, please be seated," he gestured to the remaining seats. Auntie Lori sat next to me and Peter sat stiffly next to Caroline. Both Peter and Damon were rigid, on high alert.

Elijah continued, "Now that we are all here, let's begin." Elijah and I went on to explain what occurred the previous day, leaving out small details like how protective and tender Kol was with me. I wasn't afraid to tell them how Rebekah broke my wrist twice, which earned her multiple glares which she ignored. When I told them that Kol had bitten Caroline, Klaus huffed angrily while Damon used it to his advantage.

"See! He can't be trusted, he bit Caroline and drank from her!" he accused.

I was beginning to get fed up with Damon and his hatred of Kol when Caroline interrupted, "I don't blame him, it's okay," she turned to Kol, "it wasn't your fault, it was the bite making you hallucinate. I've been there so I understand, I forgive you." Kol looked surprised then gave her a small smile and nodded, "Thank you, Caroline."

Elena spoke up, "She's right, Damon. You know how it feels, you had no control either when you were bitten." Damon snorted angrily but stayed silent. I also made sure to make it clear that I was with Kol, there was some dissent but it was quickly beaten down but Elijah's intense looks and my reproaches. Although some still looked angry, they stopped questioning it. When I came to the part where we made an agreement that's when the questions started.

"So you just agreed to not kill us because my sister asked you to?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"Well, no. She made me see that it was not necessary. She convinced me that you were not a threat to us and wouldn't become one unless we wronged you. We are promising the same in return; if you don't provoke us we will live peacefully in Mystic Falls," Elijah explained logically.

Peter nodded, "Alright, so as long as we don't hurt each other we've got a truce."

Elijah nodded, "Essentially. I assume we will see each other around town so let's attempt to be civil towards each other. This deal not only includes you and your sister but also your friends and the Salvatores."

Bonnie cleared her throat and everyone's attention went to her, "I have one request. You do realize that killing people in town counts as provoking us, people we love live here. So I suggest that no one feeds off of people in town. If you wish to, do so out of town, because as a witch it is my duty to protect this town and I won't hesitate to take any one of you down and I don't want to start a war."

Bonnie fell silent, Elena nodding at what she said; watching the Originals steadily. Elijah seemed to consider this. He looked at his siblings who seemed to agree reluctantly, and nodded at Bonnie, "Very well, Miss Bennett, that is a part of the agreement."

I sat up and leaned forward, my arms on my knees with hands clasped together, "Perhaps we should document it, make the agreement official, have the rules written down," I suggested.

Stefan nodded in agreement, "That's a good idea, this way it's in writing and no one can dispute the rules if they break them, and everyone should sign it."

I looked around and found most of them nodding.

Elijah spoke up, "Alright, it is agreed, is there any more points we want to add to the contract?" The room stayed silent and Elijah nodded before going to get paper to write it up on. He came back with thick parchment and a calligraphy pen. We spent the next ten minutes writing up the contract and signing it.

When we were done and people were about to leave, Klaus spoke up, "Hold on a minute, to satisfy my mind would you care to show us?"

I frowned, "Show you what?"

Klaus chuckled, "Your wolf, and your brothers, as a way of confirmation and plain curiosity. Anyone else want to see it done?" His siblings nodded their heads. My friends nodded too, seeing as they had never seen me or Peter change, because we went into the woods to turn on full moons even though we had full control. I looked at Pete, asking silently if he was okay with it. He shrugged and nodded. I stood up from the couch and so did Pete.

Kol stood up quickly and put a hand on my shoulder, "You don't have t if you don't want to," he told me quietly. I just shook my head, "I don't mind, and I don't think Pete does either." I raise my voice so everyone can hear me, "Alright, we'll do it, just step back a bit. It will actually feel kind of good. We usually only change on a full moon because we have to, and refrain from it to keep a low profile, but I guess that is not necessary anymore, it will be a sort of relief."

Everyone got up from the couches and went to stand behind them, leaving the open space for me and my brother. We glanced at each other and nodded. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, focusing. Within seconds our bodies were morphing, a blurry haze around us, making us seem unfocused. When the others could see us clearly they saw a white she-wolf and a slightly bigger black male wolf. We stood proudly as they all stared at us. Kol took a step forward cautiously with a hand held out. Everyone turned to watch him. I watched him come towards me slowly and finally take a knee in front of me. I didn't look away the whole time.

When Kol reached out to touch me, Peter let out a low growl in his direction and everyone jumped. I snapped my head around at him and snarled back; he snorted but continued to keep a close eye on Kol. I stepped toward him and touched my nose to his out turned palm. I ducked my head and let him pet the top of it. He ran his hand through my fur and the scruff on my neck. I closed my eyes and sat down, my chest rumbling happily. Kol smiled and a couple others chuckled. I flopped over on my side and Kol laughed as he rubbed my side and stomach, my tail thumping on the floor.

Elijah stated, "Interesting, might I ask what happened to their parents?" I stiffened and sat up straight again but still leaned into Kol's hand in my fur.

Kol looked back at his eldest brother sharply, "Elijah, seriously?"

Aunt Lori interrupted, "No, it's alright." She sighed, "I suppose I could tell you the whole thing." Sensing a story to be told, people began to sit down again, Damon and Elijah remained standing while Kol sat next to me, running his hands over me absentmindedly. Aunt Lori sat back on the couch facing the fireplace and crossed her legs.

"I am not like Peter and Lauren. I do have the werewolf gene, but I haven't triggered it, and I don't plan to. Their father was my brother, a normal werewolf. Their mother was from the original line of the Alphas; this means that everyone born from this line is born an Alpha, no matter what, they took her last name. We had heard of the legendary wolf running in their bloodline but didn't suspect them of being it. One night when Lauren was only seven and Peter was eight they were with their parents changed under the full moon where they lived in Maine before coming here." She stopped to take a deep breath. Peter and I were staring at the floor, living it all over again; Kol rubbed my furry back comfortingly as I hung my head.

She went on, "They came upon a group of vampires, old ones; they clearly didn't know about werewolves though. Their father, being a normal wolf, attacked them out of instinct. Their mother made them hide in bushes and went to help him. They managed to kill one quickly by ripping its heart out, but the other two just got angrier. Their parents started to struggle and were injured badly. Peter came out of the bushes and bit one on the shoulder, Lauren following behind. The vampires saw they were outnumbered and outmatched and quickly left. The vampire that Peter had bitten died a few hours later from the bite…and so did their parents." The room was silent, solemnly taking it in. Even the Originals looked grim, probably reminded of their brother Henrik's death.

"The news got out that the 'legendary wolf' was found. I took my niece and nephew into my home in Mystic Falls and took care of their parents' burial. I had to pull some strings because their bodies had stayed in wolf form after they had died, the viewing was closed casket."

Klaus sat forward, leaning on his knees, "But how did we not find you when we were in town in the past? We should have sensed you and found you easily?" I finally changed back and so did Peter.

I sat with my hands locked around my knees in front of me, "Because every time you came to town, they let us know and we went on 'vacation'," I said gesturing to my friends and air-quoting. "We stayed in touch, we talked over the phone or webcam, updating us. We thought we were in the clear to return to a fairly normal life when you guys left for New Orleans but, here we are now," I finished simply. Elijah nodded in understanding while Klaus seemed to still be trying to figure out why he had missed us. I sighed and stood up, "Alright, I guess we're done here, right? The only thing is, Elijah? Can you make some copies of the treaty?" He nodded, "Of course, Miss Wolfe." I smiled at him, "You can call me Lauren."

Now that we were done Damon left in his Camaro with Stefan. Klaus struck up a conversation with Caroline who dragged Elena and Elijah into it. Bonnie and Peter sat discussing the treaty and the situation with Aunt Lori. I realized we would have to bring Jeremy and Alaric up to speed later, I could leave that to Elena, Stefan, and Damon.

I looked over to Kol talking with Rebekah. He felt my gaze and looked up at me smiling. I gestured for him to come with me and walked out of the room with my helmet. He appeared at my side with his helmet as we walked out the front door.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?" I asked him.

He cocks his head, "Sure, where to?"

"Somewhere we can talk."

He smiles, "I know the perfect place."


	8. Chapter 7

**So here's the next chapter, I will be posting the next one in a few minutes. I apologize for not updating in a while but I was on vacation for a few weeks with no Wifi Access. However, I did have time to write, so to make it up, here is chapter 7. Please review! :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters.

**Chapter 7**

**Lauren POV**

Kol sat behind me on the motorcycle as he directed me to a place on the edge of town in the woods. I came to a stop and put the kick stand down at a creek among a grove of trees, very large and old ones. I pulled my helmet off and set it on my lap as I looked around.

"It's beautiful, Kol. How did you find this place?"

He got off the motorcycle, pulling the helmet off and gazing fondly at the scene before him.

"It was a place I came to play with my younger brother, Henrik, and Rebekah. When we were human." I watched him carefully; I've never seen him so deep in thought. "Are you alright?" I asked quietly. He turned and smiled at me, "Yeah, I have no bad memories here, only good ones. This place reminds me of a time when our family was normal; we were happy, and whole."

He disappears and I look around confusedly until I see him sitting high up in an old oak tree on a thick branch. I walk over to the base of it and look up at him. He smiles and looks down at me, gesturing for me to come up. I smile back and begin to climb towards him.

"We used to come here to climb the trees because they were small enough for us to climb but big enough to hold our weight; they're much bigger now, of course. I actually dislocated my shoulder falling out of one and got in trouble but we came back anyway." I finally reached him and sat on a branch above and in front of him, keeping a hand on the trunk to steady myself.

"There was an apple orchard nearby that we would pick apples from and bring some to the horses in the fields where we would ride them. That's all gone now, of course, replaced by roads and towns and concrete. I'm surprised to find this place untouched, although there is a road not a mile away that goes by it." He sighed and looked up at me, "What did you want to talk about, love? I know I rambled on a bit, got a little nostalgic."

I shook my head, "No, don't worry about it. I actually found it interesting, hearing things about you, and your family, especially when you were human." I closed my eyes and tilted my head up towards the sky, "I think we should take this slow."

I opened my eyes after a few seconds and peeked at him to find him watching me with steady eyes, "Alright, whatever you say, love."

I continued, "It's just…you saw how Peter reacted earlier at my house, even with a truce it's going to be shaky ground between your family and my family and friends; especially if we are going to be…together." He nodded his head, "Alright; that makes sense; let's not poke the bear. Although, I don't mind jabbing Nik with a particularly sharp stick every once in a while." I smirked at him, "That's beside the point. I just want to keep the peace so nobody I or you love dies or gets hurt and starts a war. But I also want to, um, explore things…with you."

His eyes flashed, "Oh really? I'd be happy to oblige…" I roll my eyes at him, "That's not what I meant and you know it." All of a sudden he was crouching in front of me, feet on either side of my hips, one arm resting over a knee and hanging by the other from a branch above. He leaned in, inches from my face causing me to lean back a little.

"Are you so sure?" he asked with a teasing smile. I blushed a little and searched for words. I leaned back some more to get some space, forgetting where we were. I felt weightless for a moment and shock ran through me as I laid back into empty space and kept going, gravity pulling me further. My arms flung wildly, searching for a hold. I felt a jerk as I stopped in mid- air, hanging by my ankle upside down.

_What the hell?_

I lifted my head up to see Kol hanging from the branch by his legs and holding onto the ankle of my boot with one hand. I caught his eye, he was smirking at me.

I dropped my head and laughed, "Nice catch; we look like a freaking circus act."

He snorted, "We wouldn't resemble acrobats if you hadn't leaned back on a _tree branch._ Someone's a little forgetful, hmm?"

I huffed, "Yeah, whatever." I felt my boot begin to slip from my foot.

"Um, would you mind grabbing me further up my leg? My shoe's slipping off." He grinned as he held tighter to my boot and slowly lifted me higher to grab my leg below the knee with his other hand.

"Alright, I'm going to try to pull you up, lift your other leg to me," he instructed. I did as he said and lifted my other leg and he grabbed on. He slowly pulled me up to grab the back of my knees.

"Now you're going to have to try to pull yourself up and grab my wrists, alright, love?"

I nodded, "Okay, I think I can do that." I took a deep breath then heaved myself into a true sit up and wrapped my hands around his wrists. He smirked from inches above my head then without a word, dropped my legs. The weight of them falling made my hands slip, as I was unprepared to hold up their weight, but then his fingers clasped my wrists and held me tight.

I glared up at him, "You mind letting me know when you're going to do something like that?"

He just grinned at me, "Relax, I know what I'm doing."

"Okay, seriously? Can you pull me up now? It's making me nervous just dangling here," I said as I looked down; we were about fifty feet above the ground and I didn't feel like breaking all the bones in my body on a bunch of branches on my way down.

He frowned a little, "What, you don't trust me?" He looked me in the eyes, serious for once. I sighed, "Okay, fine, I trust you. Just get me up." He nodded, which looked strange since he was hanging upside down. He suddenly heaved up, pulling himself upright until he was sitting on the branch, with me hanging behind him. He lifted his left leg and swung it over the branch so he was facing the trunk and let go with his right hand, still holding on with the other. Immediately, he reached down and grabbed my arms above my elbows and I did the same to him. He lifted me until my waist came to the branch then wrapped one arm around my waist, then the other. He then hugged me to him and held me up until I was safely seated on the branch, my thighs over his with our chests pressed together, arms still around each other. After a few seconds of breathing I pulled back a little.

He smiled at me lightly, "Hey."

The corner of my mouth lifted, "Hey. Can we get down now? I think you made me afraid of heights. Or maybe just trees."

He laughed in my ear, "You're hilarious. Okay let's get down, the fun way." He quickly pulled me up with him so we were standing on the thick branch. He picked me up by the waist and I immediately wrapped myself around him. He chuckled again before turning to face out.

"Oh, God" I mumbled before he sprinted to the end of the branch and launched us out into open air. I clung to him, my head pressed against his as we fell fifty feet to the ground.

**xxx**

**Kol POV**

I landed with a loud _thump_ on the grass below, bending my knees deeply to absorb the shock before righting myself. Lauren lifted her head to look around, making sure we landed safely, before letting out a breath. She stiffly unlocked her arms and legs and dropped down. I looked at her with my hands in my pockets, concerned, "Are you okay? I didn't mean to freak you out, I thought it would be fun."

She shook her head, "No, it's fine, It was kind of fun. I guess I'm just not used to it like you. You must have fun with that. I can run really fast as a wolf but dropping from a height like that would most likely kill me, if not break a lot of bones."

I cocked my head at her, "You can run fast, huh? How fast?"

She grinned at me, "Want to find out?" I nodded and smirked.

"Then let's go for a run, the woods is a good place for me to stretch my legs."

She stepped back a bit and I watched as her clothes and auburn hair melted into pure white fur. She stretched like a cat before shaking out her fur. She turned to me with her mouth open a little, taking short breathes before sprinting into the trees faster than any werewolf on a full moon I've seen. I grinned and gave chase.

She let out a bark as I caught up to her. She was very fast for a werewolf, she could probably catch a vampire that was even five hundred years old, but not older than that, and certainly not an Original. Despite that I stayed in pace beside her. We weaved through the underbrush together, sort of playing tag, she would bump my leg with her nose when she caught me then sprint away and I would run my fingers through the fur on her tail when catching up to her. She barked excitedly and I laughed as I sped ahead of her. I looked back at her cheerfully and her mouth hung open as she ran.

Suddenly her ear twitched and she looked to her left. As I turned to follow her gaze a figure slammed into me, and we crashed to the forest floor, rolling through the dirt. I hit something hard and sharp and it pierced my abdomen. Something held me there, pinned against whatever went through me. I heard Lauren howl before the figure in front of me was knocked away by her. My head cleared and I looked down. I was against a tree and a dead branch had found its way through my stomach. I groaned as I pulled myself forward and the branch went through me again before I was free. I shook myself and stood up, angry and confused as to what attacked me.

I looked around and found Lauren fighting a vampire and struggling. She snarled and leaped at him, her teeth grazing his shoulder, tearing the cloth but missing the flesh. The vampire turned away from Lauren's attack and was facing me when I saw his face.

I froze, "No, it can't be, he's dead," I whispered.

_Mikael._

**xxx**

Peter stopped cold on the driveway of the Mikaelson mansion, his Aunt Lori talking with Elijah, Elena, Caroline, and Klaus in the doorway. Everyone looked up when they heard a desperate howl rip through the air, west of the mansion, deep in the woods.

"Lauren…" he whispered. The others looked to him, confused. He turned to them, "It's Lauren, she's in trouble; she needs help."

Klaus nodded, "It certainly sounded like a desperate howl."

Caroline spoke up, "Isn't she with Kol?" Elijah answered, "Yes, he left with her, but I don't think he would do anything to hurt her; something else is wrong."

Peter quickly turned into his black wolf, and ran for the forest in the direction of the howl, returning it with one of his own; Elijah, Klaus, Elena, and Caroline following close behind.

**xxx**

Mikael stared at me coldly before ducking to the side, causing Lauren to land on me instead of her target. Peter's answering howl fell on our ears as I crashed to the floor with Lauren on top of me, smothering me in her fur. She immediately got up off of me and I got to my feet to face Mikael. He stood facing us while looking curiously at Lauren. She growled, ready to attack but I touched the fur on her neck, causing her to pause and glance at me.

I continued to stare at him without looking at Lauren, "Mikael!?" I asked incredulously.

Lauren snarled at the name and he smiled stonily, "You keep interesting company, my son."

I gaped at him, "But how…you…you're supposed to be dead!"

He merely looked bored, "Mm, yes, funny how things work out. You can thank a powerful witch for that." He paused and glanced east, back towards town. "Unfortunately, I cannot stay any longer. Another time, then," he appeared in front of me and threw me into another tree, I looked right to see Lauren slide across the ground and stop next to me. I looked up and he was gone. I didn't bother trying to follow him, I was too shocked to focus properly.

The next second Nik, Elijah, Elena, Caroline, and a black wolf that must have been Peter burst into the small clearing. I looked up at them wide-eyed; Lauren whined and got up, nudging me with her nose. I blinked when a hand appeared in front of me, it was Elijah's. I took it and he pulled me up. I finally made myself focus and they all looked at me; Peter standing over Lauren, sniffing her over, and gave her a lick on the muzzle when he was done inspecting her.

Elijah looked at me questioningly, "What happened, Kol? We thought you two were in trouble when we heard Lauren's howl." I looked at them sadly, hating to break it to them that that man was back in our lives, especially Nik.

I took a deep breath, "He's back, Mikael's back."

**xxx**

Nobody moved. Elijah's mouth parted and Klaus went pale. Caroline and Elena looked at each other, confused. Caroline sputtered, "But, isn't he dead? Klaus killed him with a white oak stake, he can't be alive." Lauren whined and shook her head while scanning the area and smelling the air with her brother, walking the perimeter of the small clearing.

I shook my head, "I can't believe it either. We were just going for a run when he jumped me. Lauren fought with him but he left when he heard you guys coming, I guess he knew he was going to be outnumbered." Elijah frowned, "But how is he alive? He couldn't have done something like that without help." I sighed, "Before he ran off he said something about how I could thank a powerful witch for that."

"But what witch would _want_ to bring him back to life?" Elena questioned.

"Anyone who wants Niklaus or our family dead, but not many people actually know who Mikael is to us," Elijah responded. Lauren decided to change back and came up to me looking concerned.

"Well, he's long gone, not that he's dumb enough to hang around this large and powerful a group. Kol, are you alright? He threw you right into that branch, I saw it go through you." She stepped close and lifted my shirt; all that was left was blood around a small hole in my stomach.

I grabbed her hand and held it in mine, "I'm fine, Lauren. It's almost healed, don't worry. Are you alright? You were the one who actually fought him."

She smiled, "I'm alright, just a little bruising to my body and pride." I scanned her body and only found a small bruise on her jaw that was only just starting to fade. I put my hand under her chin and ran my thumb over the discolored skin. She smiled sadly and put her hand over mine, squeezing it.

"Alright, enough. Let's go back home and try to find out more about this," Klaus said gruffly, his jaw clenched. He glanced at Caroline, then me and Kol, then at the ground. I smirked a little at his jealousy of me and Lauren's closeness but nodded. Lauren stepped back and turned again. She yipped at Peter who was still patrolling the clearing. He looked up and came trotting over. I looked to the others, "Lauren left her motorcycle a couple miles back; we'll meet you there." Elijah nodded and they all took off together. Peter hesitated, looking us both over before snorting and following the others.

**xxx**

**Lauren POV**

I ran through the trees with Kol by my side. I glanced at him every once in a while, worried. He stayed silent the whole time, lost in his thoughts. I didn't blame him, a bombshell like that getting dropped on him and his family. When we finally reached the bike I quickly changed back and took the helmets off the seat, handing one to Kol. We put them on and threw our legs over the bike. I started it up and turned around on the dirt road, heading for the mansion.

When we arrived at the mansion I parked on the driveway and we headed inside. The house was quiet and we went in search of everyone else. We found them in the study from earlier; Klaus sitting in a chair by the fireplace, hands linked and supporting his chin. Caroline stood behind him with a hand on his shoulder, looking concerned. Elijah sat across from his brother, deep in thought. Bonnie was sitting at a desk, skimming through a grimoire. Elena stood next to Elijah, staring into the fire. Aunt Lori and Peter weren't in the room. I grabbed Kol's hand and squeezed as we came in; he smiled down at me and squeezed back.

"So, we got anything?" Kol asked as he went to sit at the desk next to Bonnie's; I perched myself on top of it, my crossed legs draped across Kol's lap.

Bonnie looked up and sighed shaking her head, "No, I don't think I would be able to find a spell like that in any of my grimoires anyway. The kind of spell you're talking about, a resurrection spell; that is some pretty serious dark magic. It's similar to the kind of magic Esther used to make you all vampires."

Elijah looked up at that, "That is a good point, Ms. Bennett. That raises the question, is Esther involved? She may be dead, but she's come back before, and with the dead witches' help."

"She certainly has the motive to bring Mikael back."

We turned to see Rebekah leaning in the doorframe. Before she could say anything else, Peter strode in.

"I brought Lori home then I went to see if I could track Mikael's scent. I followed it a couple miles west. He backtracked a lot, trying to confuse the trail, but I finally lost him when he went through a few creeks, but he was generally heading west," he reported. Klaus nodded at him without saying anything. Caroline sighed and spoke up for him, "Thanks, Pete; you did your best." Peter only nodded and went to go lean against the large window frame beside Bonnie's desk.

Rebekah cleared her throat and everyone returned their attention to her, "As I was saying; Esther would be one of the few who knew Mikael and what he was to us and would do anything to destroy us. We all know the witches agree with her too; they certainly didn't object when she was using the Bennett line to link us and use Finn as a sacrificial lamb."

Klaus finally spoke, "You're right," he sighed, "Esther would be the most likely candidate, and she has the power and the resources. But what we don't know is if she is back among the living or if she channeled her power through some other witch to complete the spell to resurrect Mikael." He sighed, clearly frustrated and overwhelmed with the situation. Caroline rubbed his shoulder reassuringly and smiled down at him, "We'll figure it out; it may not be done all in one day, but we'll finish this." Klaus smiled weakly at her and grabbed her hand, holding on tight.

Elijah stood up, "Well, Niklaus and I can make some use of our contacts around the world. Kol, can you contact some of your witch friends?"

Kol nodded, "Although it's been nearly a hundred years, some should still be around; Africa, Europe, North and South America, I'll find them." Elijah nodded, "Good. Well, I suppose that's all we can do for now. Miss Bennett, you're welcome to look through our mother's grimoire if it's any help in the case."

Elijah disappeared and came back with an old leather book with worn binding and pages, handing it carefully to Bonnie. Everyone seemed to disperse; Rebekah returned to her room, Klaus and Elijah went off to reach their contacts, and Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, and Peter returned to the living room to look through Esther's spell book.

As I pushed myself off the desk my stomach let out a gurgle. I realized that I hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon. Kol chuckled and grabbed my hand, leading me to the kitchen, "Come on, I'll make you something, you must be famished."

As we passed by the girls and Peter I stopped shortly, "Kol's making food; you guys want some?" Caroline looked up eagerly along with Elena, but Bonnie and Peter quickly shook their heads.

"No, I want to look through the grimoire, I'll eat later at home," Bonnie replied. Peter just nodded in agreement with her. Caroline jumped up, dragging Elena with her and followed us into the huge modern style kitchen. We three girls sat at the barstools at the island and Kol went about the kitchen, pulling ingredients and dishes out of various places.

"How do you ladies feel about pasta with carbonara sauce and grilled chicken?" Kol asked.

My eyes widened, "You can cook? Like real food? I thought you were just going to make sandwiches or something."

He rolled his eyes at me, "Don't be so surprised. I've been able to cook for centuries, it's just easier with today's technology rather than in the 10th century when we still hunted for our food as humans." Caroline frowned, "Wait, you learned when you were human? But wasn't that when it was all sexist stereotypical society and all?"

Kol laughed as he boiled the pasta and cut up the chicken, "Well, yes and no. Women did have their place and so did men, but men were expected to care for themselves and provide for their families. When you became a certain age your father handed you an axe and you had to go and build yourself a home to live in and care for yourself until you found a wife to take care of. Women stayed in the household until they were married off and moved into their husband's house that he built. So until a man was married, they had to cook and clean, doing everything a women should until they found a wife."

I looked at him curiously as he started on the sauce, "Did you build a home for yourself? Actually, how old were you when you…um…"

Kol looked up, "When I turned?" I nodded uncertainly. He shrugged, "Don't worry, I'm fine talking about it. Anyway, I was 19 years old when I was turned by my mother. I had already been living in my house for two years; adulthood was considered to be 17 years of age back then."

He took the pasta off the stove and strained it as we took in this interesting information about the time when the Originals were human. Kol finished grilling the chicken and turned off the burners for it and the sauce pan. He placed four dishes in front of us and dealt out portions of pasta, chicken and sauce. He even put freshly grated parmesan cheese on top. He came to sit next to me in front of his dish and looked to see us staring at the meal before us.

I picked up my fork and swirled it around some pasta, "This looks awesome!"

"It tastes even better!" exclaimed Caroline from next to me with her mouth full. Elena and I laughed at her and Kol grinned at her praise. I took a bite and moaned from the flavor. Kol just smirked as he calmly ate his meal. We scarfed it down within minutes.

We were finishing the last bites when Klaus and Elijah came in.

Caroline was scraping up the sauce and sucking on her fork as they came in, looking curious.

"Oh my god, you guys missed out! Kol made the best pasta and chicken with carbonara sauce EVER!" she exclaimed. Klaus wandered over to the pot and pan to find it empty.

"What, you couldn't leave some for us, brother?" he complained. Kol shook his head, "Nope, I only made enough for four, and I don't think that Caroline or Elena would have been willing to share anyway," he observed. Caroline simply shook her head in agreement with Kol's statement. Elena shrugged and glanced at Elijah, "Sorry, food helps with the blood cravings," she replied innocently. Elijah smiled softly at her then frowned. He turned to his youngest brother, "Kol, did you offer these young ladies a drink?" he looked at his sibling meaningfully. Kol looked confused for a second before realization dawned on him, "Oh, no. Is the blood restocked already?"

Elijah sighed and reached for some blood bags from a drawer in the fridge while Klaus pulled some cups from a cabinet, "Yes, we went out today to get some supplies." He threw them in the microwave before pouring them into the mugs. "I had assumed that Miss Wolfe and Miss Forbes had told you seeing as you were unconscious at the time." Klaus smirked at that while handing Caroline a heated mug of blood and Elijah gave one to Elena and Kol. Elena sipped her blood and set the mug down, her vampire features appearing. Elijah paused, looking concerned and laid a hand over hers. Elena stared into his eyes as she breathed until her face returned to normal. Elijah smiled at her gently and turned back to his youngest brother.

A devilish grin appeared on Kol's face, "So you mean to say that you went grocery shopping with Nik…did you get some ice cream?" Caroline snorted into her mug, choking on her blood and began coughing. Klaus and Elijah just looked confused as Kol and I laughed hysterically and Elena rose an eyebrow at us while hitting Caroline's back, trying to get her to breathe again. When we finally calmed down and Caroline could breathe again, Elijah and Elena looked at us strangely while Klaus looked annoyed that he didn't know what was going on. Elijah sighed and decided to ignore it and Kol altogether.

He looked to me, "Would you like something to drink, Miss Wolfe? Other than blood, of course." I huffed at him, "Enough with the formality, Elijah; you can call us by our first name's, we are in the 21st century. But no, thank you, I'm fine. I was just going to go for a walk and stop by a stream." He nodded politely and smiled. "As you wish, Lauren." He somehow managed to make that sound sophisticated. I hopped down from my stool and headed for the door. Kol reached out and stopped me, "Would you like me to come with you?" I shook my head, "No it's fine, finish your blood. Besides, I think your brothers would be pissed that you left the clean up on them." He just shrugged, "I was going to do that anyway, I did cook the meal after all, for guests no less." Klaus growled but began gathering dishes anyway. Caroline got up to help him rinse them off and put them in the dishwasher, giving him a soft smile, and he returned it. Elijah reclined against the counter, sipping his blood next to Elena as I just shook my head again, grinning this time and headed for the door.

Kol called after me, "Just be careful, and don't go too far, he may still be hanging around and watching the mansion." I yelled back, "Alright, I will, I'll be fine."

As I stepped outside I took a deep breathe, enjoying the fresh air. I changed quickly and immediately could tell the difference with my senses; I could separate different smells in the air, my eyes were sharper, taking in more light, seeing more color, and my hearing picked up every sound around me. I strolled across the yard and through the gardens, sniffing the air and enjoying the sunset as it threatened to sink deeper below the horizon. I entered the forest at a run, stretching my muscles to their full extent. After sprinting for a short time I slowed to a stop as I came upon a stream and eagerly lapped up the cool, refreshing liquid. I stood still and listened around myself for a minute, hearing all the birds and wildlife, water flowing through creeks and the falls in the distance. Satisfied, I decided to do a perimeter run, a half mile radius, around the mansion. I kept my senses open as I ran, ready for anything but it was apparently unnecessary at the time, all was quiet.

I continued my lap contemplating the situation. Mikael was back and ready to go on a killing spree aimed at his children, so much for father of the year. And his evil witch bitch of a wife was potentially responsible and back from the dead as well. Somehow I guessed that we'd all be dragged into this. Even if we didn't have a treaty we probably would have helped; if Klaus dies, that means that Caroline, Tyler, Stefan, Damon, and Elena will die, not to mention countless more in his bloodline. I would never let Kol get hurt or killed either. I decided that this also entails protecting his family because he loves them and I don't want him to be hurt if one of them gets killed. They may not show it, but the Originals really are a family, without their psychotic parents. They care deeply about one another, and it would cripple them if their siblings died, especially by Mikael or Esther's hand.

With renewed resolve I finished my run strong and listened one last time at the entrance before padding up the steps to the mansion. I purposely left the door cracked and just nudged it open further, walking into the entrance hall and kicking it closed behind me. By now it was dark, the sun having just disappeared over the horizon as I made my way through the mansion, my nails clicking on the hardwood floor. I walked through the kitchen and to the stairs leading to the second floor. I passed Elijah and Klaus on the steps with Caroline and Elena. I paused, hearing Elijah offer them rooms for the night if they wished to stay. Elena and Caroline agreed to stay, seeing as they were going to come back in the morning anyway.

As I hesitated on the steps above them, Caroline following Klaus to her room. Elena looked up and I whined at her. She looked at me, slightly confused, before asking, "Looking for Bonnie and your brother?" I bowed my head in acknowledgement and swished my tail from side to side. "Oh, they left a little after you went out. They went home for the night but they'll be back in the morning." I dipped my head again before continuing upstairs.

I found my way to Kol's room again, the door slightly open. I pushed my way through with my furry head but turned around to nudge it closed quietly. Kol looked up from his bed, already in his pajama pants and t-shirt, reading a book by the lamplight by his bed. He smiled as I jumped up on his side and climbed over his legs to the other side of the bed. I circled around a bit, as in my wolfy nature, and finally settled down; shoving myself up against his side. I turned onto my side, facing him and scooched as close as possible to him, my paws up against him and my nose shoved into his side. I was no small wolf either, so I took up a good portion of my side, nearly as long as he was if I stretched out.

Finally settled I peeked up at him and he was watching me with amusement in his dark brown eyes.

"You're like an over grown puppy, a lap dog!" I lifted my head and growled teasingly, resting it on his toned abdomen.

He laughed, "Alright I get it; you're the big bad wolf, scarier than Nik when I steal his favorite scotch." I huffed and closed my eyes as he ran a hand over my head soothingly. I was dead tired after the past few days and his hands in my fur felt so good that my chest rumbled a bit and he chuckled. He put his book down and got comfortable, pulling the covers up to his chest, covering me completely. I shifted around and stretched out on my side, poking my head out from the sheets and resting it near his shoulder.

He turned on his side and stroked my fur as we stared into each other's eyes, my body relaxing more than I could imagine. My eyes drifted shut, my nose against his chest now breathing in his calming scent as he continued to sift his fingers through my white fur, and finally left the world behind to dream of nothing and simply slept.


	9. Chapter 8

**As promised, here is chapter 8, I am currently working on chapter 9 so don't worry, its coming soon. Please review, it gives me incentive to write!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters.

**Chapter 8**

**Kol POV**

I watched Lauren's hazel eyes grow heavy as I lovingly ran my hand threw her scruff. They finally closed and her breathing became slow and deep. I loved seeing her like this. I fully appreciated her wolf side, knowing that it was a part of her, made her whole. I stayed awake for another few minutes, stewing over today's events. Mikael and possibly Esther were going to be a pain in the ass. I think that without Lauren and her friends we would be at each other's throats, arguing about what to do and someone would eventually get daggered because of Nik's rage, due to the fact that Mikael was the one person who could truly destroy him, inside and out.

I felt pity for my brother, I'm sure Rebekah and Elijah did as well. Mikael was the furthest thing from a father to Niklaus; he treated him like he was dirt even when he thought that he was his son, humiliating him, abusing him. I secretly admired my brother because when we were human even though he feared father, he protected us; he took beatings for me and Rebekah when we were little when he could. Mikael only got worse though when we were turned and found out that Nik was a hybrid because of our mother's affair. We do not completely blame Niklaus for ruining our family. Yes, he daggered us and boxed us up for hundreds of years, but Mikael was the true monster. By making us vampires, he destroyed our family, forever changing us. We all thought that with him and mother dead that we could be a family again…unfortunately they may never let us find happiness.

**xxx**

Caroline followed Klaus to her room for the night in the long hallway upstairs. He stopped at a door and gestured for her to go in. She opened the door and stepped in, gazing around the room in awe. It was beautiful; creamy white walls adorned with lovely paintings, a king sized bed that looked like a cloud, warm mahogany furniture was placed tastefully around the room and a large window with a bench leaked moonlight into the room. A door across from the bed connected the room to a bathroom with a waterfall shower, bathtub with candles around the edges and a sink with a vanity. She came back out and looked at him, leaning in the doorframe, analyzing her expression.

She smiled at him, "It's perfect, thank you." He smiled back, "Good, I'm glad that you like it." He disappeared and returned with a pair of black sweatpants and a light grey t-shirt.

"Seeing as I doubt that Rebekah would allow you to touch even a scrap of her clothing, all I can give you is some of my own, I hope it's enough."

She nodded, taking it from him and laying it on the bed, "It's more than enough, thanks." He nodded and his gaze drifted to the floor before pushing off of the doorframe to leave. She reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him and turn him around, "Klaus, wait." She sighed and ran both her hands down his arms from his shoulders to hold his hands in her own, "You know everything will be okay. You will make it out okay, we'll find a way to survive this; we always do. You'll take him down, and we're going to help, _I'll_ help you, we'll do it, together."

He granted her a gentle smile and relaxed a little, "Thank you, Caroline." She smiled back and hugged him to her tightly, her face buried in his neck. He rested his head against hers and breathed deeply, inhaling her sweet scent of honeysuckle and jasmine, most likely her shampoo. After a minute or so she pulled back a little and rested her hands on either sides of his face, running her thumbs over his cheekbones and staring deep into his ocean blue eyes, straight into his soul. And she liked what she saw, his true self, not the ruthless exterior that he was on the outside, protecting what was inside.

She leaned forward slowly, her lips brushing his. He stayed absolutely still, letting her make the decision; to do what _she_ wanted. She paused, letting his warm breathe wash over her lips before closing the gap, their lips molding together perfectly. He grabbed her hips gently, pulling her close to his body, craving the contact. Caroline ran one hand through his blonde curls as she gently bit his lip. Klaus clung to her, taking her breathe as if he was suffocating. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking entrance. She quickly responded, opening her mouth to let him in. Their tongues battled for dominance; inclining their heads to get a better angle, delving deeper, exploring every inch of each other's mouths.

Caroline finally pulled back, resting her forehead against his, looking into his shining eyes, both grinning at each other. She gives him a final, sweet kiss on his lips before pulling away. He turns to leave but she holds on to his hand and tugs on it. He looks at her questioningly.

She pleads with him, "Will you stay with me?" He pauses before nodding. She pulls him to the bed and makes him sit before grabbing the clothes and heading for the bathroom. She came back out in the baggy clothes carrying her jeans, top, jacket, and ankle boots. She dumped them at the foot of the bed before climbing in and pulling him down with her. He kicked off his shoes and climbed under the covers with her, pulling her into his side and wrapping an arm around her as she threw an arm over his stomach and snuggled close. She sighed contently as she drifted off, Klaus smiling into her hair.

**xxx**

Elena stood in the doorway of her room for the night, thanking Elijah for letting her stay.

"Anytime, Elena. I am grateful for the help that you and your friends are giving me and my family. We had hoped that now that Mikael and Esther were gone that we could live without fear of them, but sadly fate has proven us wrong."

Elena frowned sadly, "Elijah, this is just another bump in the road. Granted, it's more like a mountain, but regardless, it can still be dealt with. Don't give up hope."

Elijah smiled lightly, "Thank you, Elena, you have my gratitude." He paused before asking quietly, "How are you doing, Elena, with the transition?"

She shrugged, "I'm doing alright, I guess. Damon and Stefan are arguing over how to teach me to feed properly. Stefan wants me to go on the bunny diet but Damon thinks I should learn control by drinking from the vein. I refuse to do it Damon's way because I don't want to hurt anybody and I don't trust that he would stop me before I killed someone, but animal blood is just so…gross. It isn't satisfying at all. So Caroline's been trying to get me to moderate with blood bags."

Elijah nodded knowingly, "I see. I agree that animal blood isn't satisfying and is hard to learn control with. Damon's method is more realistic, but for someone with your personality I wouldn't suggest it right away. Your friend has the right idea with blood bags; it tastes the same as fresh human blood, if a little stale, and is done without hurting anyone. Elena, please know that if you ever need my help with controlling your bloodlust or any sort of problem you are more than welcome to come to me."

She smiled at him, "Thank you, Elijah, I just might take you up on that."

"I'd be happy to help. Here are some clothes to change into. Forgive me but I could only give you mine because Rebekah wouldn't let me near her closet." He handed her a pair of blue plaid pajama bottoms and a black t-shirt. She took it from him and put it on a chair in the corner. Elijah took her hand and leaned down, bringing it to his mouth. He brushed his lips across her knuckles, "Good night, Elena." She blushed slightly and nodded.

"Good night, Elijah."

**xxx**

**Lauren POV**

I woke up once again to the sun peeking through the curtains of Kol's bedroom windows. I noticed the lack of warmth next to me and sat up looking around. Kol wasn't in the room, so I focused my senses and listened around the house. I could hear his voice below me teasing Caroline and Elena about something in the kitchen. I could hear something sizzling and sniffed the air, it smelled delicious. I got up and stretched, jumping off the bed and heading down the stairs toward the kitchen. I shifted back to human form in my clothes from yesterday as I entered the room and went to sit next to Caroline on a barstool at the island counter.

"Good morning, Red," Kol greeted me and came around the counter to give me a peck on the cheek and set a plate in front of me before sitting down next to me with his own. Caroline grinned at the name Kol called me and I rolled my eyes at her; _calm your girly hormones, don't get overexcited_.

I smiled and replied, "'Morning, everyone. So what's this?"

Caroline replied eagerly, "Kol made breakfast, it's just as good as the dinner he made last night, maybe better."

I looked at my plate and my mouth watered. It was filled with a bagel grilled with cream cheese, mixed cut up fresh fruit, and an omelet.

I turned to Kol, "What's in the omelet?"

He shrugged, "Pepperoni. I diced it up and Elena told me you like cheese in your eggs too."

I looked surprised, "Huh, I never thought of putting pepperoni in an omelet, I guess I'll give it a try."

Caroline scoffed, "Give it a try? Just you wait, you'll be inhaling it in seconds."

"Like you did?" Elena remarked; Elijah and Klaus chuckled into their coffee from their places leaning against the opposite counter. I rolled my eyes and placed a piece of it on my bagel and took a bite. The flavor hit my tongue and I closed my eyes. I swallowed after savoring it and looked up to see Caroline smirking at me expectantly.

I once again rolled my eyes at her before turning to Kol and kissing him on the cheek, "Best breakfast ever." He continued to chew his food and nodded at me in acknowledgement.

"Would you like some coffee, Lauren?" Elijah offered politely.

I shook my head, "No thanks, I never really liked it. Do you have any juice?"

"Apple or Orange?" he responded looking in the fridge.

"Apple, please." He poured me a glass and I thanked him. Over the next few minutes I enjoyed my breakfast along with Kol as the vampires had their coffee and blood. Rebekah walked in ignoring everyone as she went to retrieve a blood bag from the fridge. My phone rang as she put a mug of it in the microwave. I pulled it from my pocket and checked the caller; it was Bonnie.

"Hey, Bonnie." I greeted her.

"Hey, Lauren. I just got to your house to pick up you and your brother to meet up at the Mikaelsons; where are you?"

I paused and looked at Caroline and Elena, my eyebrow raised. They shrugged and gestured for me to continue, giving me the okay to tell her. She wasn't going to like the fact that we stayed the night at the mansion but we weren't going to lie to her.

"We're at the mansion; we stayed late and ended up sleeping over," I replied cautiously.

There was silence on Bonnie's end, "Oh, um, okay. Then I guess we'll see you guys there in about ten minutes. Bye."

I sighed as I hung up, Rebekah walked over to the dining room table a few feet away.

"Well, she's on her way over with Pete." I glanced over at Caroline and Elena and really looked at them.

"What are you guys wearing?" I asked curiously, the corner of my mouth turning up.

Elena sipped her coffee before answering, "Klaus and Elijah lent us some clothes for the night. Why are you still in yesterday's outfit?"

I looked down at myself; I did feel a little grungy from wearing it for so long.

"I didn't bother shifting back when I went to sleep. After only turning on full moons for so long, it's nice to be able to do it freely," I replied honestly, Klaus nodded his head in understanding. I took out my phone and opened a new message, "I'll text Bonnie to ask her to bring us some changes of clothes and maybe some overnight bags just in case…?" I looked up at the guys questioningly.

Elijah spoke for him and his brothers, "You girls are welcome to stay here for the night or longer while we are working together on this dilemma." Rebekah snorted from her seat at the table but said nothing. I glanced at her before thanking Elijah warmly and sending the text. Bonnie responded immediately and said she would be over there as soon as she was done.

I walked around the counter to help Kol clean up the kitchen and put the dishes in the dishwasher when the doorbell rang. We all looked confused, Bonnie wouldn't be here for a little while, so who could it be?

Elijah went to answer the door and we all listened intently as he opened the door. We all jumped when we heard him gasp and collapse to the floor. Klaus and Kol flashed out of the room, Rebekah, Elena, Caroline, and I following closely. We entered the front foyer to see the front door wide open and Elijah on the ground, grey and veiny with a wooden stake through his heart. I looked up as I heard something whistling through the air. I gasped as I saw a stake flying toward me. Before I could react, Kol rushed in front of me and grabbed it out of the air before it hit its target. He hissed and dropped it as it burned his hand.

He scowled, "Vervain."

We all looked around as people flooded in not only through the threshold but broke in through windows as well. The fighting started immediately as arrows flew from crossbows and people threw themselves at us.

"Where the hell did all these people come from!? Why are they attacking us!?" Elena shrieked as she ducked away from a human swinging at her head and kicked out at him, barefoot.

Kol threw anyone who came near me across the room, giving me enough time to turn.

"I have no freaking clue, let's just take them out first!" Klaus yelled back.

I charged at a guy that was running at Kol from behind with a stake. I tackled him to the ground and prepared to sink my teeth into him but paused as I caught his scent.

_He's human. Some of them are human while the others are vampires._

Rebekah rushed at a guy with a crossbow aiming for Klaus as he broke the neck of a vampire. She grabbed the weapon and threw it away before breaking his arm. He screamed loudly, making Rebekah jump in surprise. She leaned over and sniffed his neck.

"Nik, Kol! Some of them are human!" she shouted over the ruckus. Caroline replied immediately, "Don't kill the humans! They're probably compelled, their innocent. Just knock them out!" Grudgingly, the Mikaelsons complied; disarming them before knocking them out with just enough force.

The vampires were a little tougher. I fought side by side with Kol, in tandem. I would knock down the vampires and held them while Kol snapped their necks. I just plowed through the humans and threw them into walls with enough force to knock them out. There were so many of them and they were still coming, it was chaos.

"Somebody get Elijah on his feet!" Klaus ordered.

Caroline covered Klaus' back and Elena protected Rebekah as she pulled the stake from Elijah's chest. They both guarded his body, waiting for him to wake up.

Caroline screamed as a vervain grenade blew up in her face and a vampire came up and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her into the air and stabbing into her stomach with a stake. Klaus quickly snapped the neck of the vampire he was sparring with and appeared behind the vampire, thrusting his hand into his back and ripping his heart out. Kol and I quickly maneuvered over to protect them while Klaus pulled the stake from Caroline's body and helped her up. They quickly rejoined the fight, Klaus staying by Caroline's side.

Elijah finally sucked in air as he came to and sat up as the color returned to his skin.

"Oh, thank god," Elena remarked as she twisted a vampire's arm behind its back, kicked its knees in and broke its neck, shoving the body away.

"Come on, get up Elijah, we could use your help here," Rebekah called behind her as she tossed a human into a wall. He quickly recovered and joined in the fight to hold off the onslaught.

As we began to gain the upper hand, Elijah now with us, we managed to drive them to the entrances. Another vervain grenade was thrown, this time at Kol. He screamed as it caught him right in the face and he fell to the ground. I snarled and rushed to him as a vampire jumped on top of him and drove a stake into his chest, just missing his heart. I grabbed the guy's collar in my teeth and swung my head around, tossing him into a human in the doorway. I grabbed the stake in my jaws as Kol sat up and yanked it out, letting it clatter to the floor. He got up again, his face healed although his shirt a little shredded from the shrapnel. I turned away and shoved a nearby vampire down the front steps and tried to follow her out into the yard but I was stopped at the doorway. I barked at Kol to get his attention; he looked over and watched as I attempted to walk through the doorway and failed.

I returned to Kol's side as he grabbed a stake from a human and threw her before sending the wood into the thigh of an approaching vampire.

"We're trapped in the house. It must be a Barrier spell," he yelled to the others.

"Very good, vampire."

I let out a high pitched whine and stumbled a little; my head feeling like someone had doused it in gasoline and threw a match on it. Caroline and Elena screamed and dropped to their knees clutching their heads. The Originals flinched and groaned but kept going, although a bit slower; the aneurism not affecting them as much due to their age. I growled and rushed at a dark skinned woman standing just outside the door with one hand out, knocking humans and vampires out of my way.

_Witch._

"Ah, he told me what to do if I saw you," she remarked when she saw me and lifted her other hand towards me, muttering under her breath. My breath left my body as it felt like my insides were being ripped apart. Spots appeared in front of my eyes as I dropped to the floor and writhed in pain, nearly blacking out.

**xxx**

**Kol POV**

They had finally stopped coming when that witch appeared. Nik, Bekah, Elijah and I struggled to finish them off while protecting the baby vampires under the force of the aneurism when I heard Lauren yelp in pain. I looked over and saw her stumble from the aneurism before rushing at the witch. I heard what the witch said and panicked when I saw Lauren drop to the floor and claw at the ground, letting out high pitched whines. I became furious and ripped the heart from the vampire in front of me. My eyes turned blood red, veins appearing and fangs descending as I grabbed an arrow out of the air. The human that shot it dropped to the floor after he took a hit to the head. I took the arrow and threw it at the witch angrily. She shrieked as the arrow pierced her shoulder and she stumbled back, the spells stopping as she lost her concentration.

"Alright, that should be enough." the witch said to herself and held her hand to her shoulder, the arrow still in it. She quickly turned around and ran off the steps and into the passenger side of a sleek black car before speeding away. We quickly took care of the rest of the attackers.

We looked around to make sure they were all gone and no more were coming. Bodies littered the floor; some dead, some alive. I looked over to the white wolf that had suffered from the witch's torture. Lauren laid still on the floor, the only thing moving was her chest as she took in air. I rushed over and knelt down, checking her over. She was conscious; she had some blood in her fur in a few places but was already healing. She blinked sluggishly and didn't try to move; probably stunned from whatever spell the witch had used.

Klaus and Elijah pulled Caroline and Elena up on their feet.

"What was that about!?" Caroline gasped.

**xxx**

I watched worriedly as Lauren finally changed forms and laid on her back, gasping for air.

"Are you alright?" I asked and reached out to touch her arm. She shook her head and moaned before passing out. I panicked and shook her a little, "Lauren…Lauren!?" Caroline and Elena rushed over and knelt on her other side. Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah stood around us, looking slightly worried.

"What's wrong with her!?" Caroline shrieked at me.

I shook my head, "When the witch gave us all aneurisms Lauren charged at her but the witch did some spell and she just dropped and was screaming in pain. When she changed back she just passed out."

Elijah bent down and felt her pulse and listened to her breathing.

"She seems alright for now, she's probably just exhausted from fighting and the combination of both spells most likely pushed her over the edge; her body is making her rest to recover," he explained logically. I sighed and picked her up into my arms; one under her knees and another under her back with her head resting against my shoulder. Just then Bonnie and Peter walked up the front steps and stopped dead when they saw the scene before them.

"What the hell happened here!?" Bonnie shrieked.

**xxx**

Bonnie moved to take a step inside.

"No! Don't come in!" Elena yelled at her, throwing her hands out to warn her off.

Bonnie stared at her confused, "What? Why not?"

Elijah spoke up, "There seems to be a sort of Barrier spell on the house keeping us in and we don't know the nature of it yet. It would be unwise to enter not knowing whether or not you could leave."

Bonnie thought for a moment before sighing and dropping the duffel bags on the front steps, Peter standing behind her. His eyes moved to Lauren's still form in my arms.

"What happened to her!? Is she okay?" he asked anxiously. I shook my head, "I don't really know. We think she is just exhausted from the fight but she took a hit from a witch's spell and we don't know what it was. She passed out after changing back."

Bonnie interrupted, "Whoa, hold on, what fight? And what's with all the bodies? Did you kill people!? And why are Caroline and Elena dressed like that?"

Klaus sighed heavily, "Witch, we've got a lot to discuss."

**Unfortunately, I won't be posting very often for a while because summer is ending and I am starting college in a few days and I really need to focus on that and getting adjusted. However, I will still write when I find the time and inspiration, just not as frequently. Love ya'll, please review! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, so I finally managed to update. I've been working on this for a while now, had to pace myself since I started college. I Can't wait for The Vampire Diaries and The Originals to come back in October, and I'm curious about The Flash series, I wonder how that will do. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or its characters, just the ones I made up.

**Chapter 9**

**Kol POV**

I flashed over to a couch in the next room and carefully set Lauren down before returning to the front foyer. Klaus was explaining what happened to Bonnie and Peter.

"Soon after your conversation with Lauren someone rang the doorbell and Elijah went to answer it and ended up with a stake in his chest. When we went to help him, people stormed the house armed with the weapons of a vampire hunter; stakes, crossbows, vervain grenades; you name it. But for some reason some of them were human while the others were vampires. They all just attacked without saying anything, we think they were compelled, at least the humans were. So we tried not to kill the humans and killed some of the vampires. Then out of nowhere comes a bloody witch who gives us all aneurisms and tortures Lauren to the point of passing out. Kol got an arrow in her then she left in some black car that drove off. That's about it."

Bonnie frowned, "If the humans were compelled, couldn't the vampires be? If we assume that Mikael was involved in this, the witch obviously wasn't working alone, he's an Original and can compel other vampires."

Elijah frowned, "But what would be the purpose of attacking us with humans and young vampires, Mikael knows they could never kill us."

"What if that wasn't his purpose," Elena suggested. Everyone turned to her.

"Well, that's just ridiculous. Of course Mikael wants to kill us, he's been hunting us for over a thousand years!" Rebekah retorted.

"Well, that may be his ultimate goal but it might not be what he was trying to do with this tactic. A lot of times when dealing with vampires when I was human, they didn't always want to kill me, they wanted something from me. For example, Katherine. She acted like she wanted me dead when really she was trying to give me to Klaus so she wouldn't have to run anymore," Elena replied calmly.

I furrowed my brows, "But what do we have that Mikael wants?"

Klaus paled, "The white oak stake."

Everyone froze.

Rebekah looked horrified, Caroline and Elena looked scared, and Elijah and Klaus were stone statues.

I gaped at him, "Please tell me it's not hidden hear, Nik."

Silence.

Elijah took a step towards his brother, "Niklaus, where is the stake."

Klaus finally looked up, "It's in secret compartment in the basement," he whispered.

My rage boiled over, I grabbed his arm tightly "In a house where any vampire could enter! How could you be so bloody stupid!?"

He shoved me and I hit the wall and slid down, "It's not like it wasn't protected! I had a witch put _dozens_ of protection spells and wards on it, so that only I could access it!"

Caroline stepped forward and laid a gentle hand on Nik's shoulder. He twitched but didn't attack again, he just balled his hands into fists and flashed downstairs to check that it was true. Seconds later we heard crashing, the splintering of wood, and the screech of metal being torn apart; Niklaus cussing the entire time.

"If he had a witch, she was probably the one to help him get past the wards and spells protecting it," Bonnie said quietly. I huffed and stood up, brushing myself off. I heard a groan to my right and saw a brown haired man shift on the ground and sit up.

I narrowed my eyes, "Well, I guess it's time to test our barrier spell." I flashed over to the human and grabbed his shoulders, looking him deep in the eyes, my pupils dilating.

"Get up and take a step outside the door."

The man got up off the floor stiffly as I stepped back. He walked over to the door and easily stepped out next to Bonnie and Peter.

Rebekah commented, "So humans can get out, what about vampires…" she wandered over to one whose neck was broken and snapped it back into place to accelerate the healing process. Within seconds he jumped up gasping. She grabbed the guy by his collar and compelled him to leave. The guy got up and flashed away.

Bekah threw her hands up, "Bloody hell! If they can leave, why can't we?"

"She personalized it…" Bonnie muttered.

I frowned, "What's that? Speak up, love."

Bonnie looked up, her eyes focused, "She personalized a confinement spell. It's similar to the spell I did to trap Katherine in that room with Stefan and Damon so they could kill her. This time the witch just fine tuned the spell and made it specific to only you guys."

She looked to Elena and Caroline, "It may not include you, have you tried to leave yet?"

Caroline shook her head, "No, but during the fight Lauren tried to leave and couldn't so it might be for us too." She walked forward with Elena anyway and put a hand out to the doorway only for it to be stopped, Elena's too. They sighed and stepped back.

Bonnie looked curiously at the doorway, "So I guess that means anyone else can enter or exit." She took a step into the house while everyone watched curiously, then she stepped back outside. She smiled widely and looked to Peter who did the same thing and was able to leave.

"Well, can you get us out of here or not?" Rebekah snapped.

Bonnie shrugged, "I don't know, maybe. I'll have to look through my grimoires for the right spell and try out some different things since it's different than a normal Barrier spell. It may take a while."

Elijah sighed, "Alright, please let us know if you've found something. You may return to look through our mother's grimoire as well."

Bonnie nodded and grabbed the duffel bags, handing them to Caroline and Elena then went to the study to look through the Original witch's spell book. Rebekah and I went about the room, waking up the humans and vampires that were still alive and compelling them to forget what happened and go home. Once they were gone we began gathering the remains of the dead.

"Peter, would you mind dragging the bodies out onto the yard in a pile, I would do it myself but seeing as I can't leave…" I asked the blonde boy. He sighed and shrugged. As I was dragging a dead vampire by the legs to the door Lauren walked into the room, although a bit wobbly. I dropped the body with its feet sticking over the threshhold and flashed over to her.

"Are you alright? You were out for a little while," I laid my hands on both of her arms and watched her carefully.

"How are you feeling?" her brother interjected quickly. She sighed heavily and leaned against the door frame, "I guess I'm alright now, although I feel like a truck hit me at ninety miles an hour. How long was I out?"

I shrugged, "About fifteen minutes or so. You feel sore? Maybe you should lie down again."

She shook me off, "No, I'm fine now, just a little worn out. What the hell did that witch do to me? It felt like my insides went through a meat grinder."

I frowned, "I don't really know. We can ask Bonnie but she probably won't be able to do much without knowing anything about the spell."

She shrugged and stood up straight, looking around, "What happened while I was out?"

"That witch got into a car when Kol sent an arrow into her shoulder to stop the spell and we finished off the rest of these guys," Caroline filled in.

Elena finished for her, "We think Mikael was responsible and was after the white oak stake, which is now gone. Klaus checked, before having a fit…"

Caroline sighed, "Yeah, I should probably go check on him, see how much damage he did," and she strode off toward the basement.

Lauren looked around at the bodies, "Clean up duty?"

I nodded and went over to the vampire by the doorway and kicked him outside to Peter who dragged him off the steps and onto the grass at the center of the circular driveway.

"You can go rest some, we've got this covered. Bonnie brought your bag, it's over there," I said and pointed towards the duffels in the corner.

"Yeah, alright, I guess I'll take a shower or something, can I use your room?" she asked as she picked up her bag.

I looked over my shoulder as I dragged two more bodies to the door, "Sure, go ahead, there should be some towels and soap if you need it."

She walked over to me and hugged me tight, making me drop the dead humans as I wrapped my arms around her. She pulled back and stared intensely into my eyes, "Thank you for saving me." She kissed me sweetly and slowly before heading upstairs with her bag. I smiled softly as I watched her leave then went back to work dragging bodies with Rebekah and Elijah for Peter to bring outside to burn.

**xxx**

**Lauren POV**

I trudged up the stairs, my body feeling sore all over, hoping a nice hot shower would relieve the tension. I was still kind of hurting all over but tried to hide it so he wouldn't worry, it's probably just a side effect from that spell; it's not surprising since it hurt so damn much.

I dropped my bag at the foot of his bed and pulled out my toiletries bag. I pulled out my razor, shaving cream, and the little bottles of shampoo and conditioner. They were half full but I decided since I was probably stuck here for a while I should save it for when I really needed it. I put them back and brought the rest of the essentials and a pair of pajama shorts, sports bra, underwear, and tank top with me.

I turneded on the shower and undress as I waited for the water to heat. I stepped in after a minute and sighed as the water hit my skin. I reveled in it and just stood there, letting myself relax. After a few minutes I forced myself to move. I lathered myself up with his bar of soap and rinsed off. Then I found his two in one shampoo and conditioner for men. I opened the bottle and sniffed; it smelled so masculine and just like Kol. I squeezed some out into my hand and ran it through my hair, rubbing my scalp thoroughly. After rinsing my hair out I used my facial scrub and shaved my legs before turning the water off and stepping out.

_Oh, that felt good._

I dried off quickly and got dressed. I tied my damp hair into a loose bun and crawled into his bed. Kol's pillow smelled just like him and I buried my face into it as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**xxx**

Caroline wandered over to the basement and tip-toed down the stairs. She walked into the room with the cells to find it completely destroyed. Doors were ripped off their hinges, splinters of wood and metal bars were everywhere. A doorway at the end of the rectangular room was missing its door, no doubt in pieces among the debris. This room was more of a walk in closet but instead of clothes there were stakes, whips, medieval torture devices, and any weapon imaginable. Sitting in its doorframe with his head hanging between his hunched shoulders was Klaus. Caroline sighed and strode over to him, her bare feet padding over the cold concrete. She stopped in front of him and crouched down. She stared at his face which was turned away, the floor holding his gaze. Reaching out, her hand gently pulled his chin to face her.

A sad smile graced her features, "Klaus, this is not your fault."

His eyes darted up to meet her own, "Of course it is. Kol was right; I never should have hid it here! I should have been more careful; how could I have been so bloody senseless!" His eyes shown like blue fire as they bored into her mellow ones.

She shook her head at him, "What's done is done. You couldn't have known that Mikael would come back; nobody could. You can't blame yourself for something that was out of your control, I don't blame you, and I'm sure your siblings don't either, they are just worried and scared; like you."

He scowled, "I'm not scared of him."

Caroline just nodded her head, "Yes you are, and it's okay to be. He did so much to hurt and control you, it's okay to be scared, but you still need to be brave and smart, and not act simply out of anger," she gestured to the destroyed room.

The corner of her mouth turned up, "At least attacking inanimate objects is a step up from living things." She succeeded in pulling a small smile from him.

She stood up and held a hand out to him, "We can take him down, Klaus; but we all have to work together, protect each other." He stared at her hand for a moment before sighing and reaching out to take it.

As he stood up he held on to her hand and pulled her into a hug, "Thank you, Caroline; you always know exactly what to say to me." She smiled into his shoulder before pulling away.

She swiftly reached up and kissed his stubbly check, "Come on, let's go help your siblings with taking out the trash." He chuckled warmly and kept his hand in hers as they headed upstairs.

**xxx**

**Kol POV**

Peter had just brought the last body outside when Klaus and Caroline came into the room.

"What took you so long, brother? We're already done," I asked dryly.

Caroline answered for him, "Well, at least now you have the opportunity to remodel the basement, minus the demolition step." Rebekah chuckled and I smirked at Klaus rolling his eyes at Elijah who rose and eyebrow at him. Peter trudged up the steps and headed for the study, ignoring the rest of us. He came back with Bonnie in tow.

"I'm going to bring Pete to his house then go home to look through the rest of my spell books, we'll be back some time tomorrow, will you guys be okay?

Elena replied, "Yeah, we'll be fine, Bon. See you tomorrow," and she and Peter walked out the door.

Elijah cleared his throat, "Back to the task at hand. We can hire a cleaning service to pick up the rest of this mess and also have the windows fixed. We're going to need blood in about a week or so, especially with guests in the house."

"I can ask Stefan and Damon to raid the hospital for us when it's needed. I should probably call them to let them know what's going on anyway, especially with Mikael and a witch around," Elena replied.

She and Caroline grabbed their bags and headed to their rooms upstairs, Elena dialing Stefan's number. I let out a breath and looked around. I decided to let my siblings deal with the rest and go check on Lauren. I flashed up to my room and pushed the door open to find her asleep in my bed. I walked in quietly and stripped off my clothes as I headed for the bathroom, listening to her heartbeat to know that she was asleep. I showered, washing the blood off my skin and out of my hair. After getting out I quickly shaved and dried off. I ended up throwing my shirt out because it was shredded from the vervain grenade that blew up in my face earlier. I headed back into my room where Lauren was still deep asleep. I put on a fresh pair of boxers, jeans, a navy long sleeved shirt, and socks before going to sit beside Lauren's sleeping form.

I looked her over, noticing her pale skin was covered in a sheen of sweat.

_That's strange, didn't she take a shower?_

I sat in silence; focusing on her breathing that was a little shallow and her heartbeat that was faster than it should have been.

_What is wrong with her_?

I brushed away a loose strand of hair on her face that had escaped the bun on her head. I stilled as she moaned and shifted, rolling closer to me, clutching her stomach, and bringing her knees closer to her chest. I frowned and reached out to rub her back soothingly. She seemed to relax a little at the contact but was still uncomfortable.

Without out looking away from her I quietly called out, "Elijah." He appeared beside me and looked down at me questioningly.

"Listen," I told him. After a few seconds he replied, "Her breathing is erratic and so is her heartbeat, why is that so?"

I shook my head and looked up at him, "I don't know. She's sweating too even though she just washed. Something's wrong; perhaps it's a result of the witch's torture spell?" Elijah studied Lauren carefully before shaking his head, "I don't think so. At least, the spell may have not been simply to hurt her in that moment, perhaps it has another purpose." I sighed and leaned closer, inspecting her face, watching it scrunch up in discomfort. She stirred again and this time her eyes opened, blinking slowly.

Once her eyes focused on my own I whispered quietly, "Hey, how you are you feeling?" She stared at me groggily, her eyes sliding to Elijah standing behind me before returning. She sighed and shifted closer to me, "Kinda shitty. Hot and cold; like the flu. Wait, have you even had the flu before? Did it exist back then?" she mumbled on, scrunching her brows together. I chuckled and stroked her cheek. She smiled and sat up, leaning against me, and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Can I get something to eat? I'm starving even though I ate like two hours ago…I think. What time is it anyway?" she asked.

I glanced at my alarm clock next to the bed, "Almost noon, I guess it's time for some food." I stood up with her. She stretched and headed for the door. I stopped her and looked at Elijah, "We'll see you downstairs, thanks." She looked at me questioningly. I guided her to the bathroom and lifted her onto the counter, "You might want to clean up before going down; you were sweating like a pig while you slept." She looked down at herself as if only realizing it and shrugged. I soaked a facecloth in cold water and began dragging the cloth over her body; her face, arms, legs, neck, chest, and back.

She let out a breath, "That feels good." I smiled and did it a second time just for the cooling effect. I rubbed her down, drying her skin and she hopped off the counter and grabbed my hand as we headed for the stairs. When we arrived in the kitchen Elena and Caroline had changed into jeans and simple tops and socks. They sat at the island stools sipping blood. Lauren plopped down next to them and gave a small smile before crossing her arms on the counter and resting her forehead on them.

I walked to the fridge and looked around, "Are you craving anything in particular?"

There was a pause, "Liverwurst."

I looked over my shoulder and rose an eyebrow at her. Caroline and Elena giggled. Lauren looked up and rested her chin on her arms, smiling a little, "My mom's side had some German, she loved the stuff and got me hooked on it, though it's not so healthy to eat too much of it." She closed her eyes and continued, "There was this place in Maine that was a restaurant and a bakery sort of. It made all kinds of German foods. I especially loved the liverwurst and the almond horn cookies, even though I was young and little kids shouldn't like stuff like that. My mom loved going there…" she trailed off and opened her eyes to stare at the wall, lost in her memories.

I smiled gently, leaving her to her memories. Caroline said, "I think there's a place in town that makes it for sandwiches. I'll call them and order some sandwiches for us too. Do you want one, Kol?"

I nodded, "Sure." I rose my voice, "Nik, Elijah, Bekah, want some food?" My brothers walked in from the foyer and Rebekah came from upstairs.

"Why, are you making some?" Bekah asked.

"No, Caroline's ordering some sandwich's from in town and having them delivered. Do you want one or not?"

Rebekah pouted but agreed. We all gave Caroline our choices and she called the sandwich shop and placed the order. Klaus walked out to make some calls while Caroline was on the phone, and I saw Lauren nodding off. Caroline hung up and said the food would be here in fifteen minutes.

"So, who's paying? I mean I'll pay for myself but you guys are on your own," Caroline remarked.

"Care, really? That's rude," Elena scolded her. She shrugged, "What? I've got to pay for gas and clothes and save for college; I'm not exactly rich, unlike the people who have been on this earth for over a thousand years."

Elijah interjected, "Not to worry; it's my treat, since you are staying as our guests."

"Well, it's not exactly voluntary," Caroline muttered.

Elijah smiled, "All the more reason."

Klaus walked back in as he hung up his phone, "Okay, a cleaning crew is coming later on and so are people to replace the windows. However, we'll need one of the Salvatores to be here to get close enough to compel them to ignore the corpses on the front lawn."

Elena nodded, "I can call Damon later and ask him and Stefan."

_Ka-THUMP_

We all turned to find Lauren on the floor.

I flashed over and kneeled down, "Are you okay? What happened?"

I helped her sit up as she rubbed her head, "I guess I fell asleep on the counter and kind of rolled off my chair. I think I hit my head on the stool next to me as I went down. Great, now I have a headache too."

She scowled and swiped an arm across her forehead, wiping some seat away. I frowned, noticing this; and her heart and breathing were even faster than before. I scooped her up into my arms and called over my shoulder as I carried her to the couch in the living room, "Can someone get her some water?"

**Lauren POV**

I felt Kol pick me up and call for some water. It was kind of hard to focus, my whole body ached and I kept getting these hot flashes then felt freezing the next second. I rested my head against his shoulder as the rocking of his steps lulled me. I opened my eyes again when he laid me down on the couch. He put his hand to my forehead and sighed. Someone handed him water and he held it to my lips as I sipped it. I sighed and leaned my head back on the armrest.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with me…" I frowned, "...it actually reminds me of a wo-" I stopped abruptly and began coughing violently. I hunched over and retched while Kol held on to me and rubbed my back. When I saw scarlet liquid dribble from my mouth and into my palm my eyes widened. Kol flashed me over to the kitchen sink, holding me up as I spit up more blood, creating splashes of red on the silver surface.

Once I finally stopped and could breathe again I turned the faucet on and rinsed my mouth out, sending the pink tinged water down the drain. I turned it off and took a few deep breaths before turning to look at the others. Kol's face was etched with worry, Elena and Caroline looked shocked; their mouths hanging open. Klaus and Elijah had frowns on their faces, while Rebekah looked mildly concerned and curious.

I remembered what I had been thinking before I started coughing up blood.

"Oh my god…"

Kol rubbed my arms and reassured me, "Don't worry, we'll figure out what it is and fix it, Bonnie can find something." I shook my head, "No, I think I know what it is." He looked surprised, so did everyone else. "Don't you get it? Aches and pains, cold sweats and hot flashes, hacking up blood…"

Klaus' eyes darkened, "…it's a werewolf bite."


End file.
